Sonriendo al alba
by aj0tta
Summary: Vislumbró con cautela la posibilidad de un futuro diferente. Tal vez la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a los rayos de la alborada le mentían de las posibilidades, pero no podía creerle o desmentirla. Nuevamente cayó ante la admiración. En ese entonces, creyó que no siempre el estar al borde de la muerte podía ser algo que disfrutara. Pues solo se trata de lo que pueda confesar.
1. Capítulo I Documentos y Nuevo Encargo

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Capcom.

Nueva historia. Nuevo proyecto. Espero que les guste y me comenten qué les parece.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El efecto que produce el conocimiento de una historia varía dependiendo del vocero quien la cuente, el escritor, poeta, rapsoda o intérprete. Muchas veces tienden a producir pasiones al ser catalogadas como bien expresadas, narradas, interpretadas o encarnadas. El encanto depende de los principios y, por ende, los gustos del oyente o lector.

Teniendo en cuenta esa breve introducción, se dará a entender los enigmáticos pensamientos, relaciones y cuestiones de dos personajes diferentes, pero que juntos, cuando logran cruzarse, escriben su historia. Cada quien por sí mismo, mas tiene un valor mayor el que sea expresado por sus propias palabras.

.

**Capítulo I Documentos y Nuevo Encargo**

**Agente Leon Scott Kennedy **

**Líder de Escuadrón D.S.O*******

**20 febrero 2014**

**16:00 horas.**

El estar aferrado o encadenado voluntariamente a un mismo principio creo que es lo mío. Muchas cosas sucedieron en el mundo como para que tuviese oportunidad de oponerme a esas deplorables vistas, o a que decline mi tan honorable sentido de la justicia. No lograron derribarme. Pero no por ello tiendo a ser orgulloso.

Es de mi agrado, al recordar y tener en cuenta las vidas entregadas al movimiento pacifista que ahora yo manejo, reconocer cómo todo comienza a restaurarse. Sé que no son veloces sus pasos. De hecho, recuerdo ver las horas pasar mucho más rápido cuando niño, mas este momento, el que me toca presenciar ahora, es de gusto y satisfacción. Aprendí con el paso del tiempo que no todo sucede como mentalmente lo planeamos. Efectivamente, al haber creído en la suerte, muchas veces me pareció haberla visto tocado detalles que viví. Si tan solo hubiera entendido que se trataba de algo más, tal vez ahora no me encontrase en esta encrucijada mental.

Escuché a un principal una vez, antes de una nueva misión, claro, decir que no siempre la suerte nos acompaña, y aquello llamó mi atención. Pero luego aclaró que en realidad aquello que llamamos suerte suele conocerse con muchos otros nombres. Entre ellos, bendiciones, bienaventuranzas, karma, o simples hechos de la vida.

El que él me mostrase su vista en cuanto a la suerte cambió mi perspectiva en cuanto a ésta. Recuerdo que aquel día todos se encontraban oyéndole atentamente. Varios novatos en el área, Sherry Birkin entre ellos, no quitaban su vista del principal, acompañándose mutuamente en la adoración por sus alentadoras palabras. A diferencia, yo simplemente lo oía. Ese no era uno de mis mejores días, y el que una nueva misión cortase con mi descanso no me hacía realmente feliz. Pero, quitando aquel pensamiento de mi mente, recuerdo que el principal dijo lo siguiente: _"Mis honorables hombres y mujeres… admiro el servicio que llevan a cabo. Sé que no todo lo que sacrifican les hace feliz, pero me alegra saber que ustedes saben que casi todo tiene su pago. Entre ellos están el hacer algo sacro_**_*_**_… ¿Saben? Muchas veces me pregunté cómo es que tratando de hacer el bien, nos lastimamos y lastimamos a otros, entendiendo que Dios gira su rostro para no hacerse cargo de lo que sucede. No obstante, entenderán, como yo entendí una vez, que la suerte en realidad se trata de cuando la preparación se cruza con la oportunidad. Sé que lograrán darme satisfacción cuando me entere del gran trabajo que llevaran a cabo. No será en vano las muchas cosas que dejen atrás. Simplemente reconozcan cuándo es que se cruce su preparación con una oportunidad…"._

— Si tan solo hubiera sido más específico… — Carraspeo al notar el dolor en mi garganta, provocándome una tos que llama la atención de quienes se encuentran junto a mí en la cafetería de la agencia.

— ¿Está bien, Señor? ¿Necesita que le traiga medicamentos? — Me pregunta un preocupado novato.

Lo observo con secreta curiosidad, el muchacho llevaba el rostro bien presentable, afeitado y ordenadamente peinado, denota cierta juventud en su rostro, provocándome leve melancolía. Lleva toda la pinta de estar a gusto con su trabajo.

_Espero que no sea tu primer día._

— No. No es necesario — Le doy el último sorbo a mi café y me levantó para observar al equipo.

_Otro día más…_

— Señor, han llegado carpetas que me informaron usted debe revisar — Una joven muchacha, de edad cercana a veinticinco años se acercó apresurada. Noté la prisa que llevaba al ver que respiraba velozmente por la boca, de seguro los exagerados de Asuntos Continentales le debieron decir que es de vida o muerte el que me entregue una hoja de, tal vez, simples tres párrafos.

_Esto de ser el líder no es lo mío…_

— Tranquilícese, agente — Tomo las carpetas, revolviendo velozmente sus contenidos, todos se tratan de noticias nuevas que entregar, pero me detengo al ver una que lleva mayor proporción y tamaño. Leo confundido su contenido —. _Lanshiang…_ — El resto me observa curioso — ¿Dónde está la agente Birkin?

— Está en la sala de informes, señor.

Es raro que documentos de este tipo pasen a mis manos en estos momentos. De hecho, recuerdo haber sido yo mismo quien le entregué esta tarea a Sherry para que lo terminara hace casi ocho meses. Si el documento se extravió, deberíamos de rehacerlo o buscarlo en el ordenador donde Sherry lo guardo.

Esperanzado en esa idea me dirijo hacia la habitación que está frente mío. Al buscar con la mirada a la muchacha, solo noto una gran penumbra por todo el lugar. La habitación parece inhóspita para cualquier asustadizo. Las maquinas se encuentran todas apagadas, a diferencia de una al final de la sala. Al observar hacia aquella radiación me encuentro con una cabellera rubia, que no se aparta de la pantalla y no parece reparar en que estoy casi al lado suyo.

Arrojo el informe en el tecleado llamando su atención.

— Leon… — Parece que la asusté. Luego observa el informe — ¿Y esto…?

— Se supone que lo debiste entregar hace cinco meses máximo — El que la observe ceñudo logra incomodarla, lo noto y tomo asiento junto a ella —. ¿Por qué no lo entregaste antes?

— Aún no lo termino — Esquiva mi mirada y la devuelve a la pantalla, donde noto que está escribiendo lo que prácticamente hablamos.

_¿Aún no lo terminas?_

— Creo que quedan puntos sueltos y pueden malinterpretarse — Sé que es mentira, pero quiero saber por qué me engaña con esto.

— ¿Puede malinterpretarse?

— Exacto.

Juzgándola, a mí parecer siempre me pareció pésima mintiendo. Nunca logró convencerme con ninguna de sus artimañas. La observo con cierto cansancio, tal vez sea involuntario, pero quiero que note que no está logrando lo que espera. Tendrá que esmerarse más si quiere que me trague sus mentiras.

— Sherry… se tratan de informes de agencias. No es un periódico — Suspira al entender su fracaso —. ¿Por qué no lo entregaste antes?

— Leon… ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?

— Por supuesto que podemos hablarlo luego. Pero estoy volviéndome viejo, y seguramente lo olvidaré y te saldrás con la tuya, así que prefiero insistir para que lo sueltes ahora — Ríe divertida, lo cual me contagia, pero vuelve a tornarse seria.

— ¿Puedes… revisarlo tú antes? Por favor — Me llama la atención su pedido pero accedo, dirigiendo mi mirada a la pantalla.

— ¿Cuál es el comienzo? — Desplaza la pantalla hacia arriba una y otra vez. Casi interminable, lo que me confunde. Se supone que tiene que ser un informe corto y conciso para no confundir — Sherry…

— Ahora lo verás — Corta seriamente. Entonces comienzo a entender lo que sucede. Y al ver el nombre Jake Wesker al pie de página aclaro mis deducciones.

_¿Dónde he visto esto antes?_

Comienzo a leer las primeras páginas, no me detengo al ver que el contador advierte de veintitrés hojas. Hoy es uno de los días en los que la agencia no coloca presión en nuestras espaldas, y el que me dejaran a cargo de un escuadrón de cuatro hombres me da cierto poder, por lo tanto no tengo por qué apresurarme en hacer mi deber.

Desde la primera a la sexta hoja claramente sigue el rutinario de escritura: la relación del sujeto con el gobierno, su estatus internacional, perfil de demandas, etc. Pero al continuar con la décima y décima cuarta hoja, noto cierta divagación con lo que Sherry hizo. No soy escritor y nunca pretendí serlo, pero con lo poco que pude aprender de las pocas novelas que leí, noto que comienza a profundizar mucho en lo sucedido en la misión de trasladar al sujeto en cuestión, del cual noté se da mención por lo menos cuatro veces por hoja. Sonrío de soslayo para que no lo note, pero creo que lo hizo.

_Ya entiendo qué sucede aquí._

Me incorporo y comienzo a descender hasta las últimas hojas. Veo que al final los puntos suspensivos me avisan de una posible continuación, lo cual me provoca risa, que creo molestó a Sherry.

Leo la última frase en voz alta, lo cual parece alterarla, siendo que comienza a temblar levemente.

— "…no se encontraron razones por las cuales el sujeto se viera involucrado con los incidentes de manera voluntaria. Llama la atención que se haya tomado el atrevimiento de salvar numerables veces al agente que debía protegerlo — Hago una pausa para dirigirme hacia ella, pero veo que giró el rostro ocultándose —. Siendo razonable, no se le declararía culpable de ningún hecho a menos que este fuera velar por la protección del agente Sherry Birkin en todo momento".

Carraspeo con nerviosismo, en realidad no deseaba tocar este tema por más que algo me avisase de qué se trataba anteriormente. Además, el que se me hiciera extremadamente familiar me molestaba en cierto punto.

— Sherry…

Busco alguna respuesta que esté dispuesta a darme, pero con solo girar el rostro me basta, pues el rubor que tiñe sus mejillas son lo suficientemente visibles como para que me percate de ello por más que la penumbra sea mucho más que leve.

— Oh, no — Se me escapa.

— Leon… sé que no eres con quien debo hablar esto. De hecho, no conozco persona con la cual pudiera hacerlo — Estoy en desacuerdo con lo último —, pero estoy muy distante de todo últimamente. No tengo pensamientos coherentes, nada de real importancia cruza mi cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que son tonterías de niña.

Río sutilmente al sentirme ofendido con lo último, lo cual no parece entender Sherry, siendo que se confunde aún más.

— No estoy tan seguro de estar de acuerdo con lo que dices. Pero la verdad es que tienes que cambiar el texto — Asiente pensativa —. Nosotros damos el informe sobre lo que advertimos del sujeto y su relación con la agencia. El veredicto lo dan los principales.

— Lo sé — Masculla inaudiblemente.

La observo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me parece tan pequeña aún, por más que tenga muchos más años de los que yo tuve en los principios de mi carrera. Y el que relativamente estemos hablando de un tema tan peculiar y emocional lo hace aún más divertido.

— Me gusta lo que has escrito al final — Llamo su atención, siendo que me observa confundida —, pero la verdad es que… no creo que debas dejarlo en el informe.

— Tal vez deba comunicarme con Claire.

— Tal vez debas…

Asiente suspendida en sus pensamientos. Recientemente, y lo noté, Sherry ha estado muy sumida en todo lo que cruzase su mente. Desde que me ha tocado ser su líder de campo, veo que se detiene muchas veces a pensar. Comienzo a creer que este futuro no es para ella. El que sea superviviente de Raccoon City no quiere decir nada. No tiene obligaciones por serlo.

— Por cierto — Dice de pronto, como si hubiese recordado algo importante —, ya que estamos hablando de esto… — Teclea velozmente los botones y hace aparecer muchas carpetas de las cuales abre una, ingresando la contraseña. Al abrir un documento, veo asombrado las imágenes del atentado a _Lanshiang_ y a _Tall Oaks._ Claramente reconocibles.

— Sherry, qué…

— Carla Radames — Dice de pronto —. Su nombre era Carla Radames, creadora del Virus C — Y de repente una imagen se abre. Abro mis ojos asombrado al entender de quién se trata.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esta información? — Pronuncio impresionado.

— Ayuda — Resume encogiéndose de hombros —. Entre los papeles que me entregaste la semana pasada, apareció una memora que tenía todo dentro — Se me hace familiar aquel hecho, pero quiero seguir manteniendo la sorpresa en mi rostro, de otro modo me delataría, mas lo hago de igual modo al escuchar lo siguiente —. De seguro no notaste que estaba entre los papeles. Pero, también tenía esto — Veo nombres e imágenes de personas desconocidas de ascendencia claramente Hispana. Sus apellidos los delataban. Pero veo que Sherry se detiene en la imagen final — Al parecer, no soy yo quien debía revistarlo — Me gustaría soltar la sonrisa que aguanto, pero al ver en la imagen un escrito sobre un pañuelo, trazado en cursiva, un claro _"Espero que te sirva, guapo"_, las reacciones se tornan difíciles de reprimir —. No te ofendas, Leon. Pero hay una razón por la cual prefiero hablar con Claire, y es que creo tú tienes suficiente.

Me sonríe tiernamente, casi contagiándome, pero me limito a dejar mi semblante neutro. Tienen sentido sus palabras, pero no daría debate o afirmación a lo que expresó, puesto que no hay tiempo para este tipo de cosas. De hecho, esa es la razón por la cual no insistí en sus problemas, siendo respaldado por mis propios problemas.

— Por favor… rehaz lo más rápido posible el informe y avísame para entregarlo con anticipación. De esa manera no será tan problemático — Asiente mirándome —. En cuanto a los documentos de Radames… — Dudo un tanto confundido — envíalos a la cede de la BSAA Norteamericana, creo que son quienes más los necesitan.

—¿Y lo de estos sujetos? — Me pregunta refiriéndose a los desconocidos.

— Guárdalos, los necesitaremos dentro de muy poco, quizás.

— ¿Y el pañuelo de "…que te sirva, guapo"? — Ríe divertida y se lo permito, en realidad disfruto de su diversión, por más que yo mismo lo sea.

— Nos vemos, Sherry.

— No me has respondido, Leon — Río por lo lejos, contagiándome de su emoción.

No es realmente grato hablar sobre este asunto, pero el que sea Sherry quien lo toque me hace agradecer que me colocaran como su líder de campo. Si me hubiera tocado pasar esta escena con un desconocido, realmente lo hubiera lamentado.

Al llegar a la cafetería, vuelvo a la lectura de los documentos, y cuando estuve a punto de soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad, leo entre las últimas hojas una nueva misión. _Maldición…_

Me dirijo a mi hombres, al parecer me seguían con la mirada desde que arribé a la sala. Es bueno que estén atentos a lo que les comunique, aunque no sé cuánto.

— "Primer escuadrón de la D.S.O, se les informa que están asignados a la custodia del cuerpo principal de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Deben trasladar al Secretario General, Vicesecretario General y al Presidente del Consejo de Seguridad, que se encuentran varados al norte de Illinois, por detención de Movimientos Rebeldes — Al hacer la pausa, noto que Sherry se acerca —. Es su deber custodiarlos hasta su llegada al Capitolio de los Estados Unidos, donde se los trasladará hasta su país de origen. Presidencia de los Estados Unidos de América".

— ¿Nueva misión? — Me pregunta con pereza.

— ¿Señor, cuál es la hora de salida? — Inspecciona el novato. Dirijo mi vista al papel, soltando un bufido en el camino.

— Veintiuno de febrero a las cero horas.

* * *

*****D.S.O: División de Operaciones de Seguridad.

*****sacro: Referencia al significado de Sacrificio (del latín, _sacro + fecere, _hacer algo sagrado, hacer sagradas las cosas).

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Bien, será más o menos así. Si bien, no está clara la trama, espero que les sirva el _summary_, porque creo que faltará un tanto para saberse la cuestión principal.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Saludos y suerte .


	2. Capítulo II Las Plagas

¡Hola!

No se me ha dado poder extender más el capítulo. Al parecer debe de ser así de corto, o simplemente no tengo más palabras.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten y me comenten qué les parece.

* * *

**Capítulo II _Las Plagas_**

**Agente Libre Ada Wong**

**Espía de la Organización**

**21 febrero 2014**

**04:00 horas.**

Si enigmática es la calificación con la que me apuntaron, creo que comenzamos a entendernos mejor.

Nunca he anhelado ser comprendida y, por lo tanto, no me he molestado en arreglar malentendidos. Casi podría asegurar que disfruto ver cómo confunde a otros.

Si elegancia creyeron que llevo, no solo en mi vestuario, sino en mis trabajos, quizás les agradezca y me caigan mejor que en el principio. Pero no se entusiasmen con la idea, creo que simplemente se trata de una falsa ilusión. Casi como todas mis vislumbres del futuro; no pasan a ser más que escuetos y tontos pensamientos. Todos anhelando algo que no puede darse.

Creo que en realidad se trata del simple deseo de conocer algo más. Como el amor por el conocimiento, y la búsqueda de éste. Porque al haber estado dedicando más de la mitad de mi vida a un trabajo de veinticuatro horas al día, deseo saber cómo es que sería todo sin tan solo no hubiera dado por terminado este camino. _Tal vez como una presa del virus T y demás._

Al recordar eso entiendo que mucho habría cambiado, pero no puedo negar que estoy a gusto. Me lo repito miles de veces para poder comprenderlo por más que no siempre quiera hacerlo. Porque, por más que parte de mi cuerpo se niegue a lo que creo con deseos, no logrará derribarme. Todo lo de real importancia pasa por la mente, y un inútil latido no puede echar todo abajo. No se lo debo permitir. Ya mucho ha arruinado.

Suspiro con resignación, notando con cansancio la reaparición de esos pensamientos. Trato de serenarme lo más antes posible y, tomando la fuerza necesaria, ingreso a la mansión por la ventana que acaba de ser descubierta por un hombre armado.

Solo transcurrieron dos horas y me ha cansado este juego. No entiendo con exactitud la razón de por qué acepte esta misión, sabía con anterioridad lo que podía significar cruzarme con hombres de la BSAA o con los de Asuntos Continentales. O peor aún, con quién esperaba cruzarme, porque está más que claro que la toma de rehenes se dejará a cargo del escuadrón que él maneja ahora. _De seguro ya debes ser todo un profesional. No cualquiera es líder._

Sonrío manteniéndome pegada a la pared, intentando no causar la más mínima sombra porque estos bastardos parecen estar al tanto de todo lo que cruza su mirada.

Tal vez, solo tal vez y en esta oportunidad, sí esté al tanto de lo que significa verlo nuevamente. Pero sé que el que eso suceda se trata de algo más. Un poco de salvarnos entre nosotros, procurar que los dos vivamos, y más ridiculeces como esas. _No debería dejar que sepas que estoy aquí._

Quizás no todo termine como siempre, porque noté que últimamente, reanalizando los cruces, que algo comienza a cambiar. _Me debes muchas._

Al escuchar cómo el sujeto frente mío se aparta de donde estoy tomo carrera y me quedo de espaldas a la otra pared. Nunca antes coloqué tanto énfasis en ser desapercibida, olvidando mis días como aprendiz, claro está. Pero creo entender lo que puede significar un fallo aquí. Se trata de algo un poco más arriesgado. Un simple paso en retroceso, o el que se repare en mi sombra puede ser una razón para que alguien importante sea perforado por una bala o algo peor.

En un principio, creí que se trataban de los nervios puntuales de una nueva misión. Siempre me sucedía. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, habían dejado de molestarme, pero parece que hoy nuevamente se acerca.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana que se encuentra por encima de mi cabeza y veo todo realmente obscuro. Mucho más tétrico de lo que recuerdo puede ser el cielo. _Debí haberme abrigado más_.

Escucho que afuera un grupo de tres hombres hablan en un idioma con un sonido muy consonante. Suspiro para mis adentros. El tratar con este tipo de gente no es mi pasatiempo favorito. Pero cuando analizo lo último quedo suspendida, porque nunca antes pensé cuáles son mis pasatiempos favoritos. _Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora debo revisar los pisos._

Sigo mi cometido dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, pero me detengo al ver un sujeto de espaldas subiendo los peldaños. _No están en el sótano. Tampoco en el primer piso. Si han de tenerlos en uno de los últimos pisos o en la mansión de enfrente no me hará nada feliz._

Cuando me levanto para cruzar la ventana y así subir por fuera, veo que alguien se acerca apresurado hacia mí gritando cosas que no entiendo. _¡Maldición!._ Aprieto los dientes con fuerza, pero me tranquilizo al ver que pasa de largo, como si no me hubiese notado, o como si fuese invisible.

Me agacho ocultándome entre los arbustos, y noto que gracias a un poste de luz pasé desapercibida. Lo acaricio en el camino, en agradecimiento, y me dirijo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sin dudarlo, tomo mi amado lanza-garfios, y con él asciendo hacia el techo de la mansión, que para fortuna ciega está deshabitado. Suspiro al notar mi falta de concentración, y ahí lo noto otra vez. ¿Cómo es posible que dentro de una misión de sumo riesgo me dedique a divagar y a desconcentrarme? Vidas importantes, no solo para la ONU, sino para mí, están en juego. Ellos pueden acceder a limpiar tanto _Lanshiang_ como las otras partes muertas de China.

Si bien limpiar mi historial no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pues desde el comienzo apunté a ser la más buscada. Y gracias a Wesker y Simmons logré hacerme de muchos enemigos que creen soy la líder Bioterrorista más grande del mundo. Entre ellos, el héroe de la BSAA. Esta organización en cuestión ya ha comenzado a molestarme en demasía. Mi nombre apareció por todos sus documentos. Al parecer, por más que Radames ya esté muerta, y ellos lo hayan presenciado, creen que sigue viva. _Se supone que estoy muerta hace casi dieciséis años. Como es posible que sigan buscando a Ada Wong. Mi cuerpo estalló junto con Raccoon City._

Ahora recuerdo que entre los informes que a él le deje había cierta información sobre Carla y las huellas de sus manos sobre el Virus-C. Sin notarlo, yo misma limpié parte de mi historial.

Cuando llego al borde del techo notó que las tres mansiones están rodeadas de, por lo menos, treinta hombres fuera de cada mansión, más los que se encuentran dentro.

Veo que un grupo de cuatro increpan a uno, lo golpean y lo tumban al suelo. _Menuda manera de trabajar en equipo._

— Bien… uno menos. Faltan… ¿noventainueve?

Me encamino hasta la hendidura que hay en el techo, no mayor de cinco centímetros de ancho, pero lo suficiente como para observar lo que se encuentra debajo de mí.

Enciendo la linterna que está al costado de mi ojo izquierdo y allí noto que se trata de un simple ático. No hay nada de relativa importancia. Pero quito ese pensamiento al ver un maletín con un sensor brillante. Niego con la cabeza al entender que no se trata de nada. _Deben ser sus tan astutas trampas, ¿no?_

Me vuelvo hacia el borde del techo y vuelvo a encontrarme con el mismo grupo de hombres, sin contar el anterior masacrado, el cual parece que se lo llevaron.

Suspiro con pesadez, no entiendo cómo es que soy tan poco profesional como para estar aquí, sabiendo mi único objetivo. Echaré a perder toda la misión si me lo encuentro.

Creo que será mejor dejarlo todo a sus manos, sé con seguridad que se trata de un profesional. No hay razón de por qué estar aquí, debo irme cuanto antes.

De todos modos, no será la primera misión que acepte en vano, sin tener en cuenta que quien me la encomendó no es nada poderoso. No hay nada que perder con esta decisión.

Decidida, me vuelvo a mis espaldas, pero, como si se tratase de una broma, un grito de espanto agudo acompañado de un fuerte quejido me advierten de la necesidad de tomar postura de guardia.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Se escucha lo mismo nuevamente, solo que acompañado de fuertes golpes. No veo nada sospechoso fuera, pareciese que los hombres ni cuenta se dieron.

Entiendo que los ruidos provienen de una de las mansiones, y me maldigo al pensar que se tratan de los principales de la ONU. Muerdo mi labio con nerviosismo hasta que observo a un hombre que hace seña a otro de que se encamine hacia una mansión. Éste le hace caso, y cuando abre la puerta me queda claro que de allí proviene lo espantoso, puesto que se oye más claro.

Un gemido de rotunda hosquedad casi proveniente del mismísimo infierno. El registro de voz era profundamente bajo, alcanzando lo atemorizante con facilidad. Y el que sea realmente rasposo me impresiona. No lo demostraré, me es fácil no hacerlo. Controlarme en situaciones como estas me es relativamente común. No es algo agradable de reconocer, pero al haber estado situada en tantos ataques bioterroristas me han dado cierta sabiduría en cuanto a sobrellevar todo esto.

La puerta se cierra con brusquedad, y escucho que el sujeto que acababa de entrar comienza a gritar desaforadamente, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Al parecer el énfasis que puso funcionó, porque apenas hubo acabado de gritar, los gemidos y ruidos terminaron.

— Se ha vuelto muy famoso — Tomo la mira de mi arma y la utilizo para observar con detenimiento al sujeto que acaba de venir, y apenas veo el color de sus ojos, todo queda más claro —. _Las plagas…_

Echaría todo a la suerte, me adentraría a matarlos. Evadiendo sus balas, y provocando el suicidio en algunos. Niego con la cabeza, pues comienzo a pensar que tal vez los tengan amarrados, apuntándoles a cada uno. Que sería lo más común, después de pensarlo con detenimiento.

Tomo una piedra y la lanzo hacia uno de sus puntos muertos. _Aficionados…_

El choque de la piedra contra una roca de mayor tamaño llama la atención de todos. No me doy tiempo a ver la reacción de cada uno. Lanzándome con fuerzas llego al techo del otro edificio gracias al lanza-garfios. _Puede que haya sido un bastardo, pero gracias a Wesker me he hecho un gran amigo._

— Que me ha salvado la vida.

Veo que en el centro del techo hay un escape a la ventilación. Me dirijo hacia él con nuevos planes, pero termino por desechar la idea al ver un resplandor de luz roja que desprende éste. No sé si me esperaban o es muy común encontrar sensores de movimiento en estos días.

Intento de formular algún otro plan. Nunca antes estuve en esta encrucijada. Me era más fácil antes encontrar otra manera por la cual segur, pero ahora estoy estancada, y a menos que en la última mansión haya una manera por la cual entrar en el techo, tendré que hacerme paso entre ellos matándolos.

Tomo mi localizador, viendo nuevamente los planos de las mansiones. Y, según esto, tienen cuatro pisos cada una, con un ático pequeño y sótano. No son de grandes medidas en cuanto a lo ancho. Casi lo puedo percibir al ver los metros cuadrados que tiene el techo. Pero, viendo la última oportunidad, me dirijo rauda hasta el techo de la última mansión, aprovechando que los sujetos siguen buscando al causante del ruido entre la maleza.

Cuando llego, noto que este techo es un tanto diferente a los anteriores. No tiene baranda, por lo cual es muy fácil que me noten. Pero también tiene una puerta que, sin que sea necesario probar, sé que está cerrada con llave. Se ve como cruza la traba entre medio de la puerta y la pared. Pero, si no hay otra alternativa, no tendré más que forzarla.

Cuando ya estoy frente a la puerta de metal, intentando saber la manera adecuada para romperla sin llamar la atención, entre medio que giro mi cuerpo inspeccionando, noto una ventana relativamente pequeña abierta. Casi perfecta para que pase.

Subiéndome al techo que recubre esta puerta, me sostengo con mis manos de la punta, e ingreso primeramente metiendo mis piernas, y finalmente el resto de mi cuerpo.

Desciendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde me detengo al ver tres sujetos. Uno mucho más cerca de mí. Al cual considero como mi objetivo a caer.

Con sigilo ya me encuentro detrás de él. Al parecer los otros dos ni cuenta se han dado de que estoy, aquí.

Guardo mi arma en su estuche, y me preparo para tomar su cabeza. Pero cuando estoy a punto de tomarla para quebrar su cuello, se escuchan unos disparos afuera que llaman la atención de los sujetos, quienes corren hacia las ventanas que antes estaban cerradas frente a ellos.

Me cubro en la esquina de la escalera, logrando que la luz de afuera no me llegue. Entonces escucho los gritos.

— ¡Tranquilos… solo venimos a negociar!

Dudo que alguno de los hombres que está aquí hable nuestro mismo idioma, pues se entendía claramente una lengua muy diferente. Por lo cual no hubo acotación que se entendiese. Los sujetos seguían gritando desmedidamente rompiendo sus cuerdas vocales.

Entonces se escuchó el grito de uno mucho más grande, supuse, que calló a las incesantes exclamaciones de los demás.

— ¡Sabemos que tienen de rehenes a los principales miembros de la ONU! ¡Queremos saber qué es lo que piden a cambio!

Bufé cansada. No es momento para que intervenga la policía, ya hace tiempo dejaron de ser útiles. No conozco policía que sobreviva a oleadas de monstruos. _Quitándote a ti de la lista, por supuesto._

Los efectivos seguían exigiendo algo con lo cual conseguir a los principales, pero el gran grupo de hombres solo gritaban cosas que nadie entendía. Entonces se escuchó un gran silencio que fue pedido por una voz mucho más grave. Casi a tocar las notas más bajas de un piano. Como si su registro de voz fuese hecho solo para espantar.

— ¡Váyanse de aquí!

Al parecer sí hablan nuestro idioma. Las sirenas de los automóviles dejaron de oírse. No es que se hayan ido los policías, pero creo que ya le tienen el miedo necesario. Entonces la insistencia del oficial a cargo.

— ¡Deben tener una razón para tener a la presidencia de la ONU en sus manos! ¡Dígannos que es lo que reclaman y lo conseguiremos!

_Mentirosos…_

Un gran silencio se dio a escuchar luego de que el oficial hablase. Pero creo que se trata de la respuesta de estos hispanos. Volvió a insistir el hombre, pero solo causó que impactaran balas contra los móviles policiacos. _Creo que lo único que quieren es que se vallan._

— ¡Estamos aquí para negociar! ¡Solo dígannos lo que quieren y se los daremos!

Aquello enmudeció los gritos. Pasaron a ser exclamaciones silenciadas. Pero entonces se oyó nuevamente al de registro grave. Quien cada vez comienza a darme más impresión.

— ¡Tráiganme a Leon Kennedy!

* * *

**Notas:** Sé que transcurre muy despacio, y lamento eso. Pero no puedo conseguir más tiempo. De hecho, estando tan ocupado estos meses, lo menos recomendable sería el comenzar una historia. Sin embargo, espero que la disfruten y que sea de su agrado.

Los capítulos, no estoy muy seguro, serán así. Un capítulo para cada personaje. Y esto de narrar en primera persona realmente no es lo mío, pero quise probar cómo me iba.

Por lo tanto, tienen todo el derecho para decirme si creen que va bien o hay que cambiarle algo. ¡Aprovechen que recién comienza!

Desde ya, gracias por leer. Saludos y éxitos.

Bye-bye!


	3. Capítulo III Sospechas

Buenas, gente. Lamento el día de retraso, pero al fin y al cabo puedo postear. Espero que sea de su agrado y me comenten qué les parece. ¡Invitados a leer todos!

* * *

**Capítulo III Sospechas**

**Agente Leon Scott Kennedy **

**Líder de Escuadrón D.S.O**

**21 febrero 2014**

**05:46 horas.**

— Estaremos dispuestos a retenerlos lo más que podamos. Se verán, en un momento, utilizados en una trampa, tenga eso por seguro. Por lo cual, piense sus movimientos con cuidado, agente.

Me observa nuevamente esperando una afirmación, la cual le dio apenas memorizo sus palabras.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Me escucha y asiente gustoso.

Bueno, no acostumbro cumplir misiones con artimañas ayudándome. Pero si alguien se presta a ser mi chivo expiatorio no podré más que agradecer.

Me giro a Sherry, quien ha estado observándome largo rato, como si quisiera decirme algo que no se atreve. Entonces, cuando pretendo quitarle las palabras, el oficial de policía nuevamente me interrumpe.

— Señor, o-olvidé decirle algo — Me observa con miedo, luego traga pesado —. Han dicho que lo buscan a usted — Eso llama mi atención.

— ¿Me buscan?

— ¿Leon Scott Kennedy, cierto? — Afirmo con desconformidad, el que se pronuncie mi nombre por completo nunca ha sido un buen pronóstico para mí.

— Está bien, no se preocupe, oficial. Esto no es nada nuevo, en lo absoluto.

— Bien… mejor me marcho.

Apenas cumple su cometido, yéndose lejos del helipuerto donde estamos, Sherry se interpone en mi camino observándome entre confundida y enfadada. Nunca ha sido buena manteniendo la calma, y eso me coloca en un papel que no quiero estar.

— ¿No es nada nuevo?

— No necesito protección de la policía, Sherry. Mientras menos personas se encuentren en peligro mejor.

— No me refería a eso. Leon, esto es serio — Cuándo es que ha comenzado a gritarme.

— Sherry, tranquila…

— No me pidas que me tranquilice. Tenemos que rescatar a tres personas que están siendo rehenes de sujetos que te buscan a ti. Esto no es nada sencillo — Las emociones notablemente se le escapan. La tomo por los hombros, esperando tontamente que los demás tres agentes a mi cargo no hayan reparado en esta extraña escena.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte, Sherry — Noto que me observa, pero sigue nerviosa —. Mira… no sé qué es lo que piensas, pero los encargos que me han dado, dejaron de ser simples misiones de rescate. Me he encontrado con la muerte muchas veces, y tal vez ésta no sea la excepción…

— De eso es lo que te estoy hablando…

— Pero no detendré la misión — Fue rotunda la respuesta, tanto que no dio a más acotaciones —. No puedo poner en juego las vidas de la presidencia de la ONU. Ya han sufrido muchos secuestros en lo que va de los años.

Ya no nos encontramos cerca de mis hombres, se han alejado para no interrumpir o causarme molestias. Comienzo a creer que son respetuosos al punto de fastidiarme.

— Leon, yo…

— Tienes que tranquilizarte, Sherry — Esquiva mi mirada cohibida, al parecer no era tan consciente de lo que decía —. Lamento decirlo, pero si demuestras inconvenientes emocionales tendrás que partir de aquí…

— No puedo dejarte — Me interrumpe ofendida.

— Mira, solo digo que….

— ¡Basta, Leon! — Su euforia llama la atención de todos — Lamento decirlo ahora, pero no te he mostrado todo el informe sobre este caso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que hay… — Suspira intentando tranquilizarse — hay documentos que le pertenecen a estos hombres con fotografías tuyas y… — Toma de su bolsillo interior papeles pequeños — de ella también.

_¿Ella…?_

Me las tiende y las observo confundido, son de años atrás. Un momento. Yo reconozco esto. Se trata de cuando tuve que rescatar a la hija del Presidente Graham. Pero, hay algo más.

— Ada… — Resulta ser que no solo hay fotografías mías, sino que hay muchas más de ella. Hay una mucho más reciente, cuando estuvo en _Lanshiang_. Observo queriendo no entender, pero al ver que se ha marcado con resaltador al estar junto a mí en una fotografía me aterro.

— Leon… sé que no es el momento. Pero es que creí…

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo has tenido esto? — La seriedad que porto parece asustarla.

— Pues… — Rodea con nerviosismo.

— ¡Sherry, ¿hace cuánto la llevas contigo?!

— Hace dos días — Tomo mi cabeza, y aquello la molesta.

— No puede ser… ¿qué más decían los documentos sobre estos hombres?

— N-nada… solo que eran de una extraña ascendencia hispana.

_¡Maldición!_

— Señor, ¿hay algún inconveniente? — Por primera vez se adentran a la conversación. Los observo con indecisión clara.

— Tendré que pedirles que se retiren de esta misión — Todos me observan como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia realmente ofensiva —. Dudo que sea real que tengan como rehenes a la dirección de la ONU…

— ¿Qué está diciendo, Señor? — Claramente he confundido a uno — los documentos nos llegaron de la Presidencia. ¿Cómo podrían tratarse de fraudes?

— ¿De qué hablas, Leon? Es verdad que últimamente se ha hecho hasta lo imposible para querer arremeter personas importantes de organizaciones, pero no creo que se trate de un fraude para traerte a ti.

— No se trata de mí.

Me observan estupefactos, ninguno piensa obedecer mis órdenes. Comienzo a creer que por más que tenga un rango más alto que ellos, todos seguirán haciendo lo que les venga en gana.

— Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento —De las que menos recuerdo haber escuchado es a esta agente —, pero me niego a acatar esta orden — No entiendo si es de miedo o recelo su mirada —. Y estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros lo dejará solo.

— No importa lo que intentes, Leon. Ninguno de nosotros te dejará en este momento.

Veo cómo asienten conformes todos. No fue una buena idea dejar que me encarguen a los más nobles. Tal vez, hubiese sido mejor que me dejen a los más cobardes, así evitaría muertes.

— Escuchen, quiero que acaten esta orden. No puedo gratificarles nada con esta misión — Ninguno está conforme —. Esto no es más que una trampa…

— ¿Cómo podría serlo, Señor? Los informes nos llegan de la presidencia.

Si alguna vez me pregunté si era novato aquí tuve la respuesta. Creo que aún no les he aclarado que no todo lo verdadero parte de lo que creemos bueno.

Sin esperar alguna acotación más tomo mi comunicador y marcó velozmente. Ante la espera curiosa de mis hombres y mujeres, aparece velozmente el rostro de Ingrid en mi pantalla.

_— Leon, ¿qué sucede? —_ Siempre al grano.

— Hunnigan, necesito que me envíes las coordenadas de la presidencia de la ONU. Dime dónde están localizados — Su rostro es de confusión.

_— Imposible, estos datos desaparecieron. No aparecen localizados en ningún área — ¿Cómo es posible…?_

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que nos envían rescatar personas en un lugar específico cuando realmente no se sabe nada de ellos? ¿Cómo pueden asegurarnos que sí están aquí?

_— No tengo la respuesta —_ Me observa confusa —_. Pero, sea lo que estés pensando, toma mucha precaución, Leon._

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Respira hondo antes de responder.

_— Creo que ya conoces a estas personas._

Y allí finaliza la llamada.

Creo que debería tomarme las cosas más a pecho, últimamente he dejado que me obliguen a hacer casos que desconocía por completo simplemente porque no quería involucrarme con mi cargo.

— En marcha — No estoy para más molestias, así que prefiero llevarme el grupo conmigo antes de discutir nuevamente con ellos — Nos separaremos en tres grupos…

— Leon, yo voy contigo — Se apresura y me interrumpe Sherry. _¿Acaso quieres estar en mi contra hoy?_

— De ninguna manera, ustedes se dividirán en dos grupos. Yo iré por otra parte.

— Déjame ser tu compañera esta vez — Intenta alcanzarme el paso —. Además ellos necesitan ir juntos por ser inexpertos en el área.

— ¿Y tú estás mucho más especializada en área, no? — No se detiene ni por un poco — A tu puesto con tu compañera, Birkin.

— ¿Sabes que tu cargo no produce nada en mí, verdad?

— No soy idiota, por supuesto que lo sé — Sonríe victoriosa.

— Entonces, seré tu compañera — Suspiro para mis adentros, mientras escucho las risas de los demás agentes. Me siento estúpidamente viejo con ellos, o tal vez sean demasiado jóvenes para estar conmigo.

— ¡En marcha!

**-o-**

Ya nos encontramos a escasos metros de las supuestas tres mansiones donde tienen apresados a los supuestos rehenes. Tomamos como escudo la maleza de los árboles que rodean los edificios.

Nunca antes había viajado a Illinois, y como los muchos otros viajes de trabajo que tuve, desearía nunca haberlos hecho, comenzando por _Raccoon City._

Levanto la cabeza para saber la situación, y apenas lo hago veo cómo me imitan. _Intentan ser lo más profesionales posible._ Río por lo bajo, y me vuelvo a Sherry, quien espera mis instrucciones. Luego se acerca el otro grupo.

— Bien… ya conocen la parte trasera, y viendo cómo están los otros lugares, creo que entraremos por aquí — Todos asienten —. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos — Menciono con fastidio, lo que divierte a Sherry —, y encontraremos la manera de encontrar a la presidencia. Si no se encuentran en el lugar donde están, se marchan lo más rápido posible.

— Sí, Señor.

Asienten entusiasmados. Ojalá no lo estuvieran. Tomo mi cabeza con cansancio y masajeo mi sien derecha. Nuevamente ésta molesta migraña.

— Una cosa más… — Me observan con curiosidad — Existe la posibilidad de que los sujetos que se encuentren aquí estén infectados con el virus _Las Plagas_. Eviten todo contacto con ellos. No permitan que los vean. Nuestra misión es rescatar a la presidencia de la ONU, no acabar con el virus — Ahora lo que portan en sus rostros es asombro —. ¿Quedó entendido?

— Sí, Señor.

— Bien… Ustedes tres se encargarán de revisar la primera mansión. Birkin y yo iremos por la segunda. Cualquier inconveniente lo reportan. Ahora, en marcha.

Sherry y yo esperamos a que el grupo de tres ingrese en la primera mansión sin ser vistos por el escuadrón que patrulla por fuera de los edificios. Al parecer no son tan inexpertos como creí. Ingresaron a una velocidad que claramente por mi edad no puedo imitar. Sherry percibe mis pensamientos y ríe por lo bajo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de la misma manera que ellos?

— No te burles.

Esperamos el giro del tercer sujeto que obstruye nuestro camino, y cuando descuida su guardia, nos acercamos ocultándonos entre la obscuridad de la madrugada. Ingresamos justo antes de que gire a nosotros, lo que creo nos descubrió. _¡Maldición!_

El huésped del virus continúa su caminata. El haber olvidado las faltas en los sentidos de los contaminados me asustó.

Al parecer ingresamos en una especie de concina, pero todo está muy obscuro como para asegurarlo. Nos escondemos debajo de una mesa mucho mayor a mi cintura, esperando escuchar los pasos que nos aseguren que no estamos solos. Cuando los oímos no muy lejano, cercano a cuatro metros, quitamos nuestras armas del estuche. _Espero no tener que usarla._

Ante mi señal corremos en dirección a otra mesa, otra mucho más larga, casi para doce personas a lo largo. Nos ocultamos nuevamente y escuchamos que el sujeto se dirige hacia donde habíamos estado antes. _Pff…_

Sherry me señala algo lejano a nosotros. Veo que hay cerca de cuatro hombres, pero detrás de ellos una escalera, y detrás de ésta una ventana, de la cual se escapan luces de muchos colores. Los oficiales deben de seguir aquí. _Espero que no haya un novato en su primer día allí._

A mi señal, nuevamente nos movemos hacia una columna de anchura a tomar en cuenta, que gracias a ello nos salvamos de que nos vean. Sherry se acerca a mi oído para susurrar algo.

— Según revisé, son cerca de cuatro pisos para cada mansión. Tienen un sótano y un ático muy pequeño.

— Habrá que revisar todos. Fíjate si encuentras la entrada al ático — Se gira y busca con la mirada a los sujetos, que permanecen quietos como el principio, sin mover un solo músculo.

— Leon…

Me susurra nuevamente y yo giro para ver lo que apunta. Una compuerta está trabada por algunas cajas de cartón al costado opuesto al que nos encontramos. Tendremos que guiarnos allí antes que nada. Esperamos el giro de vista de los cuatro hombres que están al pie de la escalera, lo cual parece nunca se dará.

Sherry me señala al que antes estaba cerca de nosotros y me obliga a agacharme, pues había girado a nuestra dirección. Le agradezco asintiendo con la cabeza. El hombre se vuelve hacia los otros, y al ver que los demás se giran obviándonos, damos carrera detrás del que se acerca al grupo.

Llegamos a la compuerta que resultó ser deslizadora. Gracias a otra columna estamos fuera del asecho de miradas, Sherry corre las cajas con cuidado y abre la puerta, ingresamos rápidamente y cuando aterrizamos al piso, nos obligamos a agacharnos para amortiguar el ruido.

Detrás de nosotros hay una escalera, la utilizo para cerrar la compuerta, y apenas la cierro observo un interruptor hacia el costado del lugar. Veo que Sherry se dirige hacia él para encender la luz, pero la detengo por temor a un estallido o una trampa. Le señalo nuestras linternas cabezales, y asiente de acuerdo.

Las encendemos y notamos que el lugar es mucho más obscuro que la misma realidad. Para nuestra supuesta fortuna estamos solos. _Menuda sorpresa_.

Registramos el lugar, y mientras Sherry se dirige hacia un escritorio maltratado, yo veo que hay una pequeña ventana por encima de la pared, pero está tan sucia que es imposible ver a través de ella.

— Leon… — Susurra nuevamente Sherry.

Me dirijo hacia ella, y veo que ha encontrado algo. Saca una especie de columna detrás del escritorio, que tiene un mapa de Estados Unidos, lleno de fotografías a blanco y negro. Trato de descifrar lo que significa, pero Sherry me lo resume apuntando una fotografía. Me sorprende en cierto punto el que sea yo el que aparece allí. Se ha remarcado mi fotografía con un marcador rojo, y con una línea se ha apuntado hacia fuera del mapa, yéndose hacia el océano y terminando cortado en el camino.

Sherry toma de uno de los cajones una hoja que después de haber sido redoblada toma casi el mismo tamaño que el mapa. _Es Europa, o por lo menos lo que queda._

La línea que partía de mi fotografía llega hasta una de las costas que en un momento le pertenecieron a españoles, y según recuerdo donde se me mandó rescatar la hija del presidente Graham.

— No puede ser…

Veo que debajo del mapa, hay escritos con un subtítulo escrito en imprenta española._ Subespecie Las Plagas robada._

— Oh, no… — Hay una fotografía de Ada debajo del artículo.

— Creo que tenías razón — Interrumpe mis pensamientos Sherry — Creo que no te buscan a ti… sino a quien viene rescatarte.

Apenas termina de hablar Sherry, escucho gritos desaforados por encima de nosotros. Tomo mi comunicador con rapidez, temiendo lo esperado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Un grito de suprema espantosidad me detiene.

— ¡Tráiganme a Leon Kennedy!

* * *

**Notas: **Bien… Sé que estos capítulos no son los más largos que he escrito (Si es que alguien conoce mis otros Fics), pero no encuentro la manera de alargar los textos, y si termino divagando en escribir terminaré aburriendo a más de uno, así que prefiero que sean breves y concisos que largos y aburridos.  
Quería disculparme por las veinticuatro horas de tardanza. Mi excusa es el Mundial de Fútbol, no me deja tranquilo.  
Espero que sea de su agrado y disfrute, ¡saludos y éxitos!

Nos leemos


	4. Capítulo IV mejor hubiera sido

¡Saludos al lector!

Tardé en escribir, tardé en publicar, pero es que tardé en pensar. No podía escribir este capítulo, creo que la musa que me inspira no me ha visitado últimamente (en sentido figurado). En fin, que sea de su agrado, ruego. Y si son tan amables, coméntenme qué les parece.

* * *

**Capítulo IV **_**"mejor hubiera sido…"**_

**Agente Libre Ada Wong**

**Espía de la Organización**

**21 febrero 2014**

**06:10 horas.**

Nada pretende mejorar. Es como si en realidad se tratase de la decadencia misma, porque todo comienza a deteriorarse y a tornarse en mi contra. _¡¿Por qué es que acepté este encargo?!_

No es nada nuevo el que decline mi decisión a estas alturas, es más creo que ya me estaba tardando en considerarla altamente estúpida.

Oigo que lo nombran sujetos que no tienen el derecho siquiera de poner en sus labios su nombre. No soy gran defensora de débiles, ni menos, aunque no se trate de un débil, pues me demuestra lo contrario cada vez. La supervivencia que acompaña su vida es titánica. Empiezo a creer que no existe lo que pueda con él.

— ¡Tráiganmelo ahora!

_¡Malditos…!_

No puedo perder los ánimos en este momento, se supone que soy profesional en esta área. El estoicismo no puede fallarme ahora, he visto y oído cosas peores. Quizás comience a perder la estabilidad que antaño había forjado con malas experiencias, o quizás se trate de otra de mis muchas máscaras, y no una cualidad que creí tener por fortuna. No, claramente ese no es el caso. No hay fortuna o suerte. Eso es cosa de ingenuos.

Observo nuevamente, por el orificio con el cual me permiten ver los sujetos delante de mí, al hombre que grita cual condenado en desgracia. No me sorprenden sus características, no luce como lo haría el dueño de todas estas bestias baratas. Es más, creo que se trata simplemente de otro infectado por esta subespecie del virus _Las Plagas_. Tal vez sea el único en hablar nuestro idioma.

Me cubro en vano nuevamente, dado que los tres sujetos frente mío no hacen más que permanecer frente a las ventanas. _Creo que puse más énfasis del necesario en pasar desapercibida._

Compruebo lo recién contemplado al descender por las escaleras sin ningún inconveniente, los infectados permanecen igual que antes. Cuando llego al tercer piso, el cual es de menor tamaño que los de abajo, igual que el último, me veo apresada en una densa obscuridad, que me atrapa y me obliga a ser parte de ella. Por lo menos, y así, lograré pasar desapercibida.

Me gustaría encender mi linterna, pero si no me encuentro sola sería una muy mala idea.

Me detengo frente a una pared, la cual encontré palpando hacia un costado. Mi sentido de orientación sigue intacto, por lo menos podré seguir sin conseguir obstáculos, pero me detengo al escucharlos gritar de nuevo.

— ¡Tranquilícese, Señor! ¡Veremos qué podemos hacer! — Los oficiales insisten en molestar.

— ¡Váyanse de aquí! — Contestó otro.

Eso creo que fue todo, pues los disparos oídos al final claramente son de los infectados. _Los han hecho huir._ Los oficiales de policía siguen siendo algo torpes al querer resolver o involucrarse con trabajos que no les incumben.

Oigo la partida de los efectivos con rauda convicción de alejarse. Pareciese que juegan carreras al explotar sus motores vehiculares de esa forma._ Es la mejor decisión que han tomado._

Comienzo a caminar en recto, pero me detengo al chocar mis pies con madera pesada. Enmudezco mi queja, y palpo el material desde la altura de mis pies. El tener guantes me dificulta reconocer lo que estoy tocando, pero de igual modo puedo comenzar a formar ideas. Llego hasta la altura de mi cintura, y al notar que se hace más pequeño al ascender, solo un poco más, veinte centímetros máximo, veo que su anchura continúa posterior a mí.

Me adentro al estirar mi brazo y alcanzar algo palpable nuevamente. No es lo más profesional que he hecho, pero esta vez no quiero que se sepa nada de mí, aunque no esté muy segura. Mis dedos cubiertos tocan algo un poco más duro y fino que la madera, pero al presionar un poco sobre él suena un tono extremadamente bajo. Sigo con mis dedos lo largo de este objeto, por más que tenga una idea de qué se trata, y al notar que nadie se acerca con violencia hacia mí por el sonido delatador, continúo con mi tarea. Al sentir filas de tablas pequeñas, una acompañada de la otra, junto con otras en menos proporción al comienzo de éstas, me queda claro qué es.

— Qué bonito, un… piano — Mascullo con cierto disgusto.

El ver este instrumento en casi todas las misiones encomendadas me parece un irritante cliché. Casi que me recuerda los años en los que habría pagado por aprender a usarlo.

_Tal vez si hubiese tenido tiempo para estudiarlo lo hubiera hecho._ No sé a quién pretendo engañar con mis pensamientos, pero nada cambiara mis decisiones. Por lo menos, no ahora. Ya cambió mucho hace tiempo.

Aventurándome, enciendo mi linterna al no escuchar rastros de vida cerca de mí. _¿A quién pertenecían estas mansiones? Realmente tiene gustos más que extravagantes. _Efectivamente, debe de tratarse de un loco. No he visto tanta locura por la *taxidermia desde el jefe de Departamento de Policía del difunto _Raccoon City._ _Menudo trauma._

Los cadáveres de animales rodean la sala. Tal vez, si hubiese estado despistada, me hubiese visto atrapada en una jauría de lobos que, para mi fortuna ciega, estarían muertos todos.

Camino evadiendo con cuidado los animales muertos, pero me detengo al ver un cuadro de tamaño enorme echado chueco sobre una pared. Lamentablemente ha sido quemado y solo quedan a la vista los torsos de los que en un momento fueron los protagonistas de la belleza de lo que se expresa.

— Encontré a los dueños… — Musito inaudiblemente.

Veo las escaleras que dan abajo en una de las esquinas del piso, al dirigirme allí oigo que los sujetos que dejé en el piso anterior descienden presurosos hacia donde estoy. Sin pensarlo, lamentablemente, me dejo llevar por el temor, no por mí, sino por las muertes provocadoras, y bajo por los peldaños que dan al anterior piso. _Ahora ya no importa, si me encuentran tendré que matarlos._

Sin desearlo, mi pensamiento se vuelve realidad, pues me descubre descendiendo uno de los hombres. Pero, antes de que articule algo o levante su arma, salto con violencia a su cuello, y con las piernas logro romperlo al girar. Cae al suelo en silencio, pero los que están en el piso de arriba corren hacia mí, quiero creer.

Me coloco al costado de una columna que se levanta posterior a mí, me escondo mientras espero a que arribe el resto. Apago la linterna y, mientras agradezco haber traído el silenciador de mi _Nine-Oh-Nine_, lo coloco. Observo el arma con satisfacción, a pesar de la obscuridad. Me ha encandilado desde que la vi. _"Wesker Junior" tiene muy buenos gustos._

Los tres bajan con velocidad, pero antes de que pudiese apuntar, siguen su camino, sin reparar en mí o en el cadáver echado junto a la pared.

_Bien… ya me he confundido._

Los sigo cautelosamente, siendo natural, pero no logro encontrarlos, descendieron hasta el último piso. _Con lo que me ha costado llegar al anterior_. Abren la puerta principal y salen de la mansión, dejándome completamente sola. Oigo que gritan desaforadamente afuera. Casi todo el grupo. Pero entre ellos, se da a escuchar un grito muy agudo, claramente una mujer. _¡Maldición, Leon!_

Corro hacia la ventana que está cerrada, y con cuidado comienzo a abrirla. Queda un espacio muy pequeño para ver, pero lo suficiente para dar un ojo. Veo que afuera hay mucho más hombres de los que creía que había. Todos infectados, demasiado obvio es eso. Pero por una de las ventanas de la primera mansión arrastran, un grupo de tres, a una muchacha con equipamiento de agencia. _No me digas que estos son tus hombres…_

Al recordar que está a cargo de ellos, algo más viene a mi mente. Espero nerviosa a ver qué más sacan de la primera. Dos hombres más, uno inconsciente. Sangre chorrea por la cabeza del despierto.

— ¡Señor Kennedy, sabemos que está aquí! — Desmedidamente gritan hacia el cielo. _¿Acaso se están burlando?_

No me gusta cómo pinta esto. Creí que serían más profesionales quienes están a cargo al darle hombres de verdad. Pero resulta ser que los aficionados siempre serán sus amigos.

— Leon… si estás en la segunda mansión, ocúltate y no salgas.

Nunca ha sido bueno acatando mis órdenes, creo que si le dijera que saliera cuanto antes permanecería oculto. Pero quiero creer que se trata de su supuesta diversión. Lo he visto sonreír cuando me enfado, y eso es lo más ridículo que le he visto hacer. Y lo peor de todo es que me gusta. _Tal vez, no sea la única._

Recuerdo que la primera vez que le pedí que huya permaneció hasta verme morir. Todo esto comienza a deteriorarnos. He fruncido el ceño tantas veces por su culpa que creo ver surcos en mi entrecejo por más que esté relajada. _Mejor hubiera sido haberte esquivado la primera vez…_

— O la segunda y la tercera — Murmuró para mis adentros.

Que esta sea la única vez en la que no intentas ser el héroe. Por favor, simplemente no seas tonto, y preocúpate por tu vida.

— No salgas de dónde estás, por favor…

* * *

*taxidermia: Arte y técnica de disecar animales para conservarlos con apariencia de vivos.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para mi lamento, esta historia es la que ha sufrido con los capítulos más cortos que he escrito, pero espero que sea suficiente. Aunque mi preferencia sean capítulos largos. Pero, bueno… Saludos, éxitos y nos leemos. ¡Chau!


	5. Capítulo V ¡Cuidado, Leon!

Buenas **tardes**, gente (Pronuncio el "tardes" por la hora de mi publicación),

Lamento el haberme tardado tanto, pero con el Mundial ya no tengo horarios básicamente. Y con el resultado del último partido de Argentina casi lloro de emoción dos días enteros…

Pero, dejando de lado eso (Olvídenlo, por favor). Los invito a leer y a comentar si es que gusta y son tan amables.

* * *

**Capítulo V _¡Cuidado, Leon…!_**

**Agente Leon Scott Kennedy **

**Líder de Escuadrón D.S.O**

**21 febrero 2014**

**06:38 horas.**

No hubo silencio en el ambiente, los únicos que procurábamos callar nuestras acciones éramos Sherry y yo. Pero, por más que nuestro deseo de mantener un mutismo perdurable sea notable, los sujetos que fuera se encontraban estaban en desacuerdo.

No siempre me he sorprendido por las razones de la maldad, no ha sido diferente por más que quienes la usan no son los mismos. Pero la razón de querer herir a alguien me es totalmente ajena. Desconozco por completo el ridículo y, tal vez, enfermo deseo de lastimar. Pero ya nada logra ser mayor que la misma muerte. No importan los muchos esfuerzos que realicen los malvados al querer resaltar entre sus antecesores, he visto mucha más decadencia de lo que sería humanamente razonable. Quizás sea digno de lástima este hecho, pero no deseo que se piense de esa manera conmigo, pues creo que soy capaz de traer nuevamente la naturaleza humana a otras personas, y de esa manera quitar todo vestigio de maldad en los corazones que han pasado de ser lastimados e irritados a corruptos y decadentes.

No obstante, vuelvo a declinar mi deseo. Sé que es posible que logre lo que me plantee, pero también sé que es más probable que lo dramatizado en pesadillas ocurra. Por lo tanto, no deseo ver en carne lo que me aterraría presenciar.

Intentaría volver en mí mismo, es tarde para cuestionar otro pensamiento. Sherry se me ha adelantado.

— Leon… — Su susurro es apenas audible — ¿Qué haremos…?

Hubiera contestado con un ademán de indecisión, pero me ha interrumpido el infectado que grita afuera.

— ¡Solo queremos negociar con el agente Kennedy! — Sherry me observa con miedo — ¡Tenemos a sus hombres! ¡Sabemos que los quiere de vuelta! ¡No nos obligue a acabar con sus vidas!

— Leon, tenemos que hacer algo — Me dice estresada.

— Lo sé, pero…

— ¡No estamos seguros de que resistan a las balas como nosotros!

Aquel fue el último grito del infectado. Me dirijo nuevamente hacia el escritorio donde había imágenes de Ada y mías. Trato de analizarlas lo más rápido posible, entonces comprendo algo más. _¿A quién quieren? Dudo que sea a mí._

Veo que hay muchas más fotografías mías. Claro, es mucho más fácil de obtener que la imagen de un espía de quien se duda su propio nombre. _Hasta para mí es desconocido._

Sherry se me acerca y escudriña las imágenes imitándome. Toma una de Ada y la despega del papel, la observa como si hubiera algo más en ella, algo que me es imposible entender.

— Entonces… no están aquí — Lo comprendió rápido —. El secuestro es una farsa.

— Así parece.

— Pero… — Veo desconformidad en su rostro — ¿qué haremos entonces? Es claro que buscan a uno de los dos, pero… ¿por qué?

— Supongo que uno será la carnada.

Sherry me ve sorprendida por lo que dije, como si le extrañara mi atrevimiento al considerarme, o considerar a Ada, como tal cosa. Pero no me es nada extraño, ya me hubiese parecido raro en que nadie reparase en la oportunidad de cazar a uno de los dos de esta manera. No obstante, tengo mucho qué descartar al entender que a mí no me quieren aquí, siendo que dudo de la capacidad de un humano al tener cautiva a la espía en cuestión. Es mucho más versátil de lo que pudiese imaginar. No creo que alguien sea capaz de retenerla más de un minuto atada hasta la cabeza, logra escapar hasta de los hombres más peligrosos. _Y de los más idiotas también…_

— Supongo que tendré que entregarme para liberar a los demás…

— ¿Qué? — No le ha gustado la sentencia.

— No hay otra opción, Sherry.

— Pero, qué haremos si…

— ¿Qué otra cosa propones? — Se ha atado su lengua, no hay qué pueda refutar en este momento. _Tal vez sea mejor así_ — Están en busca de Ada — Le sorprende mi deducción —, no me matarán si lo que quieren es hallarla.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Es lo que yo haría — Me continúa observando, como si todo lo que dijese la confundiera aún más.

No me gustaría que pensara de una manera fría en cuanto a mí, pero no hay qué pueda hacer para cambiar sus pensamientos, sólo nacen en ella, yo no puedo interferir. Pero trataré de todos los modos posibles que si esta, en realidad, es la profesión que desea ejercer hasta el fin de sus días, quizás, aprenda lo que a mí me ha costado aprender y aún no deseo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haré yo? — Creí que nunca lo preguntaría.

— Bueno, escúchame bien… — Asiente no muy segura — ellos no saben que estás aquí, por lo tanto sacaremos provecho de su desconocimiento.

— ¿De qué manera?

— Trataré de llevarme su atención, y tú, por tu parte, encontrarás la manera de rescatar aunque sea uno de nuestros hombres, de esa forma sacarán a los demás.

— Entendido — Asiente mucho más conforme.

— Enciende tu comunicador y estaremos informados de la situación — Asiente acatando mi orden. Me dirijo hacia la puerta que se encuentra sobre nosotros, pero antes de que pudiese abrirla Sherry toma mi brazo deteniéndome.

— ¿Qué… qué pasará contigo, Leon?

La observo estoico, inundándome en mis pensamientos sin que repare en la dilatación de mis pupilas. Entonces la visualizo, consternada aún por la situación. Atino a acariciarle el cabello, como cuando era niña, recordando que no le gusta que haga eso. Su gesto lo demuestra.

— No te preocupes por eso, encontraré… o ella encontrará la forma de parar esto.

Esquivo la realidad del asunto, pues no estoy para nada seguro sobre lo que digo. Es una de las mentiras más claras que me he atrevido a mencionar, pero supongo que pensará que creo en ella. Tal vez aquello calme la situación de alguna manera, si lo logra con Sherry tal vez no sea en vano.

Abro la puerta y subo, luego ayudo a subir a Sherry. Notamos que nos hallamos solos, el resto debe de estar fuera, esperando a que aparezca para "negociar". Si en realidad yo sirviera para eso, seguramente no estaría trabajando como agente del Gobierno.

Me dirijo sigilosamente hacia la ventana que da dónde los infectados. Veo que son un número grande, cerca de sesenta o setenta hombres armados. Los que se encuentran adelante tienen a los agentes. _¿Están inconscientes?_

Extrañamente no se mueven, es probable que hayan perdido el conocimiento. Ahora toco nuevamente el deseo de no estar acompañado, me arrepiento que Sherry, en especial, esté aquí. Sin que lo note, se acerca a mí y observa hacia afuera, a nuestro equipo caído en sueño. Forma una mueca de disgusto, entonces traga pesado. Vuelvo a poner una mano en su cabeza, recibiendo una reprimenda en el acto.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso… — Susurra golpeando mi mano — me haces sentir pequeña.

— Lo eres.

Sonríe dándose por vencida. Tal vez haya notado que comienzo a vislumbrar la edad en la que todo pareciese más joven. Esa edad en la que melancolía es lo diario, y se recurre con énfasis a los recuerdos queriendo inundar todo en ello. Como si el estar pendiente de lo presente no significase nada, y lo único de valor para nuestras vidas fuera la felicidad que antaño recibimos en la dichosa inocencia e inexperiencia.

No cambiaría nada por ello, por más que me llene de estupor al estar nada más que asombrado de lo veloz que corre el tiempo. De lo fuerte que es al escapárseme de las manos. De lo impotente que me siento al saber que no hay qué pueda hacer. De lo común que soy al frecuentar un pensamiento en cuanto al tiempo.

— Leon — Detiene mis pensamientos Sherry — Hay algo… algo que no te he dicho.

Llama mi atención con ese enunciado, pero, para mi desgracia, no se decide qué decir, como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas para explicarlo, o como si en realidad yo no mereciese saberlo.

La observo sin que note que lo hago, pues ha bajado la cabeza en señal de resignación, creo que se le ha escapado lo último. Pongo mi mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

— No te preocupes, luego me lo dices.

Se me queda viendo con clara tristeza en los ojos. Llorando por dentro para que no entendiese que en este momento está herida por la situación; que la golpea sin misericordia, y necesita un descanso de tanta maldad y corrupción.

No encuentro nada que objetar, nada que decir o argumentar. Nuevamente, éste es uno de los momentos en los que me arrepentiré luego, si es que sigo vida, de no haber dicho algo más.

Una lágrima se desprende hiriente su ojo derecho y termina varando en la esquina de su joven rostro. Veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para calmar la visión que tiene del final de todo esto. Creo que me ha visto muerto a manos de corruptos de nuevo, y no hay qué pueda decir para calmar su consternación.

— Sherry… — Su respiración se agita y enmudece su llanto al escucharme hablar — necesitas calmarte — Traga pesado, luchando con el nudo en su garganta, mientras frunce el ceño y contiene las lágrimas por más que se le escapen —. No podrás ser de ayuda si te encuentras en este estado.

— Pero, Leon… — Su voz es temblorosa y llena de dolor — si algo malo te sucede… no me lo perdonaré nunca…

— Sherry — La tomo por los hombros —. No me pasará nada — Formulo una sonrisa cálida, lo cual es raro para mí, siendo sincero —, he estado en peores, y eres testigo de eso.

— Pero presiento que esta vez…

— No pienso morir hoy — Creo que comienza a calmarse —. No aún, queda mucho de bioterrorismo que destruir — Me ve queriendo no escuchar mis palabras, enmudeciendo sus pensamientos. Pero al fin, da a hablar.

— Prométeme que seguirás con vida — Su mirada me incomoda, no se turba con nada; no pestañea.

— Sherry…

— Prométemelo — Insiste convencida, lo cual me hace suspirar. Asiento con paciencia, notando que se nos han escapado cinco minutos con esto.

— De acuerdo, lo prometo. Pero antes… — Continúa observándome — necesito que des de ti para que esto surja a efecto. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiente y se levanta esquivando la vista de la ventana. Va hacia la otra que se encuentra en la cocina, ventana por la cual ingresamos, y, mientras comienza a abrirla, me sonríe tiernamente y se marcha, dejándome en la soledad en la cual me desenvuelvo con más facilidad.

_Bien… ahora a ser el héroe._

Me levanto imitando el movimiento de Sherry para no quedar a la vista de los sujetos de afuera. Guardo mi arma en su funda y enciendo mi comunicador. Que para sorpresa tiene una llamada entrante.

— _Leon, ya estoy afuera en buena posición —_ Es Sherry.

— Recibido. Espera mi señal.

Corto y me acerco a la puerta. La abro y para mi sorpresa los sujetos ya se me quedan viendo, clavando sus rojizos y brillantes ojos en mí, pero extrañamente no se mueven. Están a unos quince metros de mí, mis hombres son los más cercanos, que en manos de uno muy grande están.

— Aquí estoy — No parecen reaccionar ante nada —. Ahora vamos a negociar.

Uno, que entre el medio se hallaba, comienza a acercarse, cortando unos cinco metros con seis pasos suyos. Me apunta con su arma, una _M16_ vieja pero muy bien equipada, y hace un además que baje la mía. La saco de su estuche y la levanto junto con mis manos en señal de paz, pero antes de que llegue a soltarla una estruendosa explosión me obliga caer de espaldas unos siete pasos atrás.

Me levanto lo más rápido posible, pero el golpe me ha dolido bastante. Pero al hacerlo, me encuentro bañado en una fortuna de supervivencia.

— _¡¿Leon, te encuentras bien?! _— Mi comunicador me aturde — _¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!_

— Claramente una explosión, pero…

Veo a los sujetos que antes se encontraban en un grupo muy pegado, dispersados por todo el lugar. Han caído lejos por una explosión de granada, quiero entender, y terminado pegados al suelo por el estallido. Busco a mis hombres entre ellos, y cuando los hallo corro para ver su estado. Al dirigir mis dos dedos a sus cuellos, noto que siguen con vida gracias el equipamiento que tienen como uniforme.

— Sherry… ellos siguen con vida… — Me dirijo a mi compañera, pero ésta me interrumpe.

— _¡Cuidado, Leon, hay un francotirador en la ventana más alta de la tercera mansión!_

* * *

**Notas: **Bien. Gracias a todos los que leéis, y muchas gracias a los que comentan. Aunque, ya de por sí, estoy muy agradecido a los que le dan una oportunidad a esta rara historia (que se da a esperar y no es muy larga en capítulos), y también a los que la siguen. Estoy mucho más que agradecido a los que comentan, porque eso ayuda muchísimo al conocimiento público de lo que escribo. Gracias a ustedes (Saben quiénes son). Y… ahora que recuerdo;

**Sifki8:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra muchísimo que te encante está historia y la consideres interesante. Claramente continuaré, por más que me tome tiempo. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos a todos, éxitos y nos leemos cuando actualice o me comenten.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo VI Estúpida Birkin

**Aviso:** En este capítulo hago mención de una escena del libro _"Resident Evil: City Of The Dead"_ de _S. D. Perry._

Buenas **tardes**,gente.

Lamento la tan larga tardanza que tuve al postear. Como habrán notado algunos, si es que se enteraron… (Sé que no va al tema) Argentina perdió en la final de la Copa del Mundo, y estuve con depresión post mundial (Na', no para tanto). Pero la verdad es que no pude postear antes, tuve muchos contratiempos. Entre que los profesores se enteraban que faltaba poco para el receso de invierno, entre que estuve enfermo y demás… no pude actualizar antes.

_I'm sorry…_

Bueno… sin más que decir, los invito a leer y comentar si es que son tan amables.

* * *

**Capítulo VI Estúpida Birkin**

**Agente Libre Ada Wong**

**Espía de la Organización**

**21 febrero 2014**

**06:57 horas.**

Hace un tiempo, casi dieciséis años atrás, tuve, lo que creí fue, la inteligente idea de optar por un trabajo que sería muy beneficioso para mi carrera. Con buenos puntos a darme, gran calificación y todo lo demás.

Gracias a mi "desempeño inigualable", como dijeron algunos, luego de que me presenté, en el campo que pisaría no habría interrupciones o molestias causadas por nada, o nadie.

Había estado capacitándome mentalmente esa vez antes de partir. Había estudiado con cuidado cada rincón del desolado _Raccoon City_, había aprendido los nombres de los contratados por _Umbrella_ en esa ciudad, sus oficios, hombres a cargo y también sus debilidades.

En común acuerdo con mis patéticos principales en aquel tiempo decidí salir sola. Había entendido que no habría necesidad de ayuda de nadie; tenía la confianza suficiente como para trabajar sin compañero, lo cual es el trabajo más cómodo para cualquiera. Y sin duda ahora entiendo que es una verdad relativa.

Desde aquel momento, en el que opté por ser una especie de espía o un agente libre de organización desconocida, cuando creí que mi real desempeño sería visible si estuviese sola, no pensé en ningún momento lo que provocaría tal hecho.

Comúnmente no me creo capaz de soportar tales debates, todos referentes a lo que me molesta de verdad. Prefiero obviarlos antes de saber de ellos; fingir desconocer cuándo es que aparecen. Pero, desde aquel momento, en el decidí torpemente involucrarlo para sacar provecho, cual intención no ha desaparecido desde entonces, muchas cosas se tornaron difíciles.

_"Vine a Raccoon City en busca de un hombre, un periodista… y creo que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi novio..."._

_Qué ridiculez. No puedo creer que lo haya creído._

Claramente era novato, inexperto, y sin conocimiento de lo que pudiese suceder en una ciudad que tuviera una cede de _Umbrella_. Pero tenía habilidades, eran notables, y hasta a veces envidiables. No para mí, lo aseguro. Mas creo que codiciaba de vez en cuando su falta de neutralidad ante una catástrofe. Pues entiendo que después de la falsa estoicidad que me representa, sigo ansiando ser un poco más normal después de todo.

_Ni que fueras un demonio. Casi parece que son las palabras de Carla._

Suena entendible para cualquiera, pero el caso es que en realidad no soy así. Esa codicia que creo está en mí, no es más que curiosidad de saber "cómo sería _tal asunto_ si tan solo fuera diferente".

_Realmente absurdo. ¿Tantos años de experiencia para echar a la basura?¿Tantos sacrificios para terminar declinándolo todo?_

Comprensible sería la curiosidad de saber el gusto de un manjar, su aroma y qué lo hace delicioso. Pero el querer saber qué sucedería conmigo si fuese un poco más parecida a Leon es lo más patético que ha cruzado mi mente, no se acerca ni un poco a la curiosidad. Y tengo en cuenta los recurrentes sueños que me molestan por las noches.

Creo que he tocado fondo con este asunto, no puedo declinarme a mí misma en estas instancias. Simplemente suena estúpido.

_Pero aquí estoy, arriesgándome a mí misma para mantenerlo a salvo._

Luego de que disparé a la granada que estaba en el equipamiento de uno de los infectados, y que haya eliminado a gran parte de ellos con eso, noté que desde lo lejos, de la misma ruta de escape por la cual huyeron los efectivos policiales, se acercaban furgonetas velozmente. Seis en total, y no me fue necesario ver por la mira del rifle para saber que eran más infectados. Me agacho velozmente al notar que Leon, luego de revisar a sus hombres dirige su mirada perdidamente hacia mí.

_¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué acaso soy estúpida?!_

Suspiro para mis adentros, pero cuando acabo, escuchó que _Las Plagas_ están cada vez más cerca, y oigo un gran estruendo que hace retumbar el piso, que logra hacer vibrar las paredes de la mansión en la que estoy.

Cuando me levanto, esquivando la visibilidad de la ventana, me dirijo hacia el piso de abajo, buscando otra ventana por la cual no me busquen. Estando ya frente a una, la abro ligeramente dejando salir un poco el cañón del arma que me ruega mudamente eliminar un infectado. Sonrío y tomo posición. Y es allí donde lo veo.

Leon está cargando a dos de sus hombres, y la hija de Birkin ayuda a trasladar a otro. _Interesante… No sabía que estaba a tus órdenes ahora. ¿Será que tú la elegiste…?_

Los observo ceñuda, intentando descifrarlo, como si fuera un enigma que se resolviera al verlos accionarse naturalmente. Pero no, no es como pensaba. Leon no es ese tipo de hombres. Hasta creo que podría ser su hija. _Y la mía… _

Niego con la cabeza velozmente, en un inútil intento de quitar aquellos pensamientos de una vez. No entiendo cómo es que recurro "inconscientemente" a pensar esto. _¿Qué acaso no tengo control de mí misma?_

Me hubiese marchado si no es que nuevamente el retumbar del edificio llamara mi atención. Observo por la ventana en busca de algún indicio del temblor, pero nada aparece para aclarar mi duda. Sin embargo arriban los infectados velozmente mientras chocan unos con otros sus vehículos. _Idiotas…_

Corren en dirección a Leon y Sherry, que cargan aún con sus compañeros inconscientes, pero se detienen antes viéndolos correr. Y antes de que pudiese entender por qué se detienen uno repara en mi posición y manda a un grupo a correr raudo hacia las grandes puertas principales. _Maldita sea…_

Leon y Sherry siguen corriendo, pero otro grupo, de los que terminaban de levantarse por estallido, busca increparlos desde atrás. Ellos no los han visto.

Corro hacia una de las ventanas que están en los costados, una que me perfile lo suficiente para poder proteger su seis*. Y cuando encuentro una, el ruido de un gran golpe a las puertas del primer piso me pone nerviosa. Lo ignoro apoyando el cañón en la ventana abierta. Pero nuevamente tengo que agacharme y esconderme. _Me ha visto…_

De seguro Sherry Birkin tiene buenos reflejos, siendo que traté de no hacer el mínimo ruido y me ha notado de todos modos.

Espero unos cortos segundos, luego me levanto nuevamente, pero llegué tarde, ya están enfrentándose y protegiéndose a sí mismos contra los infectados. Leon ha dejado a sus hombres en el piso y uno parece reaccionar, pero aún está muy golpeado. Veo que detrás de ellos, a unos diez o quince metros de distancia, se acercan otros intentado caerles de sorpresa o atacar por la espalda. Tomo nuevamente mi arma, sintiéndome bien de nuevo al verme protectora.

Espero que el estallido de sus armas sea lo suficientemente ensordecedor como para que no se percaten de mí. Y cuando veo el momento propicio disparo. Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Todos caen raudos al suelo al ser perforadas su cabeza con este potente rifle. Claramente me arrepentiré cuando tenga que desecharlo.

Veo finalmente que uno de los inconscientes agentes despierta y busca su arma en su equipamiento. _Ya he acabado…_

Los veloces pasos de los infectados que están detrás de mí me alertan de mi carencia de soledad, giro echándome sobre el suelo, y penetro, disparando con mi _Nine-Oh-Nine_, el pecho y cabeza de dos, pero uno sale ileso. Éste me observa y dispara veloz pero torpemente hacia mí, logrando que su fusil de asalto vibre y se le escape de las manos, y unas de las balas me choque con fuerzas en lo que sería el tórax, pero la elección de traer chaleco antibalas me salva de sorpresa. _Casi olvidaba que lo había traído._

Se me escapa un quejido al sentir el dolor del impacto contra el chaleco, lo cual le da a pensar al infectado que me ha eliminado. Aprovecho su confusión y le disparo sin apuntar en la cabeza. Choca contra la pared y cae despacio. Me levanto rápido, esperando que mis reflejos sigan intactos, y vuelvo mi mirada hacia Leon y Birkin. Aún uno de sus hombres, que creo es una mujer, sigue inconsciente, por tanto tratan de cubrirla mientras otro intenta reiteradas veces despertarla. _Creo que ya no necesitan de mi ayuda…_

Escapo de la ventana, pero un nuevo temblor en la mansión por poco me hace trastabillar. Me dirijo hacia otra ventana, una que me deje ver la pequeña rotonda que une a las tres mansiones, y cuando la abro veo que detrás de la primera las paredes comienzan a caer. Me hubiera sorprendido en un principio encontrármelo nuevamente, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a ver lo horrendo que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo ver este tipo espécimen.

Si no recuerdo mal, cuando tuve que conseguir la muestra de _Las Plagas,_ en esa parte rara de Europa, había una de estas criaturas, y si tampoco recuerdo mal esto creo que lo llamaban _"El Gigante"._

Como no leí nada respecto a este monstruo, y no tengo la más mínima idea sobre él, solo que está creado por experimentos con _Las Plagas,_ además de que Leon destruyó uno o dos, voy a referirme a él como lo llamaban_._

_Parece un niño enfadado…_

Como si se tratase del significado de su vida, este esperpento comienza a aplastar y a destruir lo que se le cruza, incluso infectados. Disminuyendo considerablemente los puntos en contra que me atareaban. _Bueno… muchas gracias. Creo…_

Al querer "ayudarlo", tomo mi posición, y con velocidad elimino dos, tres, cuatro y cinco con el mismo número de disparos. Pero veo que _El Gigante_ representa una amenaza para mí también. Entonces, me escondo. Espero y se me ocurre una idea para saber cómo se encuentra él sin tener que estar observándolo. Tomo mi comunicador-linterna, y junto con mi localizador busco alguna interferencia cercana a donde estoy, y como si fuera una súplica, ésta aparece de inmediato. Al ver el nombre gubernamental, me queda claro que pertenece a ellos esa línea. Interfiero en su canal sin que lo sepan, y en un instante recibo sus comunicaciones en mi comunicador.

— _¡Señor… tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!_

— _¡Leon, Matthews tiene razón! ¡Este lugar no es seguro!_

— _¡De acuerdo!_ — Allí está él —_ ¡Tú… encárgate Collins, nosotros te cubriremos!_

_Vamos… váyanse de aquí rápido._

Por alguna razón me estresa todo esto. Claramente hubiera estado mejor enterarme qué sucedía aquí en un principio. Es la primera vez en la que salgo sin saber absolutamente nada.

— _¡Señor, algo nos está siguiendo!_

_Maldición… El Gigante._

Casi lo olvidaba, y cuando me giro para ver por la ventana el monstruo ya no está. ¡Cómo es posible que haya pasado tan cerca de mí y no lo haya escuchado! Me voy hasta la otra ventana y veo por la hendidura que está allí. Intentando meterse lentamente por la maleza del bosque que rodea las mansiones.

Por un impulso más que grande tomo mi arma. Apunto hacia su espalda, la cual tiene unos surcos que se acercan mucho a lo que es una cicatriz, y disparo sin pensarlo ni siquiera un solo segundo. El monstruo no reacciona, y me veo obligada a dispararle nuevamente. Cuatro, cinco, seis y hasta siete veces para que se girara.

Viendo cumplido mi cometido me doy cuenta que no planeé lo siguiente. Intento esconderme nuevamente, pero me es inútil, noté que _El Gigante_ ya me vio. Y es un poco absurdo esconderse detrás de una ventana contra un monstruo que puede destruir paredes con solo sus puños.

Echo con dolor mi rifle al suelo, guardo mi pistola en su funda, y tomo mi lanza-garfios. No necesito más peso del que tengo. Espero a que el monstruo se acerque lo suficiente, y cuando queda a unos diez metros de distancia me lanzo por la ventana disparando con mi lanza-garfios hacia el techo, logrando que llegue en menos de cinco segundos arriba. Cuando ya estoy allí, _El Gigante_ golpea la mansión, haciéndola, primeramente, temblar para luego destruir las paredes y las columnas que sostienen la parte de arriba.

Cuando el derrumbe está a tan solo cuestión de segundos, apunto con el lanza-garfios hacia una copa de los árboles, y antes de que el techo se viese hecho añicos, ya estoy sujetada de una rama no muy fuerte del primer árbol que encontré.

Sintiendo la presión tranquilizarse solo un poco, ésta se turba rápidamente al ver a _El Gigante_ voltear para mirarme con odio y hasta… ¿Hambre?

No doy tiempo para reaccione, me echo con cuidado hacia el suelo, girando sobre mí para amortiguar el golpe, y corro rápido en dirección contraria a Leon y sus hombres. Llegó la hora de decir adiós y de correr nuevamente. Pero una interferencia llama mi atención mientras corro.

— _Leon, esa cosa se quedó enfrentando al francotirador que nos salvó — _Frunzo el ceño.

_Oh, no. Estúpida Birkin._

* * *

*seis: Retaguardia, refiriéndose por la posición de los números en el reloj.

* * *

**Notas: **Bien… espero que haya sido de su agrado. También espero poder actualizar lo más antes posible. Si "todo anda bien", creo que subiré el siguiente capítulo dentro de una semana.

Sifki8: Gracias nuevamente por el comentario. Me alegra mucho ver que sigas la historia (por más que se demore eternidad para continuar). Espero que estos capítulos, los que siguen, también sean de tu agrado.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, éxitos y nos leemos cuando eso pase.


	7. Capítulo VII Ángel Guiardián con Rifle

¡Saludos, gente!

He aquí otro capítulo que sí, también se dio a esperar, pero es que no consigo el tiempo suficiente para poder dedicarme a esto, y cuando lo consigo no consigo inspiración. Tal vez alguien no desea que lo siga.  
En fin, invitados a leer todos. Espero que sea de su agrado, y si son tan amables me comenten qué les pareció.

* * *

**Capítulo VII Ángel de la Guarda con un Rifle **

**Agente Leon Scott Kennedy**

**Líder de Escuadrón D.S.O**

**21 febrero 2014**

**07:23 horas.**

Mis pasos no son tan apresurados como creí que lo eran. No llevo tanta prisa, y mis subordinados logran ponerse por delante de mí sin ningún inconveniente. Los observo volviendo a escuchar a los infectados cerca de nosotros. Apunto y elimino uno. Los demás se encuentran mucho más lejos. Esquivo la maleza de los árboles siguiendo a quien sigue a Sherry, y vuelvo mi mirada hacia ellos. Hoffman no podrá hacerse cargo de Collins por mucho tiempo, y por más que diéramos mucho esfuerzo a escaparnos, escuchó que nos siguen sin reparo.

_¿Y ahora qué…?_

Matthews intenta cubrirme, dándome a entender que pretende que me adelante en la huida. Asiento y corro más aprisa, sintiendo el falso estímulo de las balas al darme ánimos. Supongo que habrá derribado a uno, pues escuché que las demás balas, cerca de cinco, se estrecharon contra los robles. Con dificultad vislumbré una luz a lo lejos, como si fuese una estancia agrícola hecha de madera. Busqué otra idea en mi mente, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Ya teniendo el comunicador encendido, hablo.

— ¡Todos… hacia aquella estancia!

Sherry, quien está mucho más adelantada, observa hacia donde dirijo y corre hacia allí. Una bala choca contra un árbol que estaba cercano a ella, lo cual me alerta. Me giro y ordeno a Matthews que se apresure. Apunto, quedándome quieto, y derribo al infectado. Espero a los otros; También acaban muertos. Espero a que aparezcan más, pero nada parece suceder. Veo hacia detrás y me encuentro solo.

Tomo prisa y me encamino hacia la estancia rural que termina usada como fuerte de agentes del gobierno. Cuando ya me encuentro dentro, veo a Hoffman administrándole medicamentos a Collins, que parece querer reaccionar, pero el golpe a su nuca fue realmente duro. Dudo que pueda seguir en esto.

— Señor —Matthews me habla desde la ventana—, ¿qué haremos ahora?

— Leon, debemos salir de aquí —Sherry continúa lo que esperaba no oír—. No hay nadie a quien rescatar, debemos avisar a Hunnigan que…

— ¿Reconociste al francotirador, Sherry? —La atención vuelve a ella.

— No estoy segura, solo vi el cañón del arma fuera de una ventana cuando la granada explotó, y también cuando intentábamos escapar.

— ¿Señor, qué está pasando aquí? —Oigo a Hoffman por primera vez. Todos me observan como si en realidad lo supiera, creo que lo mejor será decirles lo que sé.

— Quien esté a la cabeza de esto busca a un aliado mío —No me agrada la mirada de Sherry—. Sabía que nos haríamos cargo de la búsqueda de la ONU, por eso me quiere como carnada.

— Pero… —Sherry interfiere nuevamente, pero no le permito continuar.

— Creo que tienes razón. Lo mejor será llamar a Hunnigan para alejarnos de aquí.

— Pero, entonces ¿qué pasó con los principales de la ONU? —Cuestiona nuevamente Johan.

— No lo sé, pero deberemos avisar de la situación real de todo esto a nuestros principales —No les agrada lo que dije—. Ellos enviarán a un grupo de investigación a que se encargue, esto a nosotros no nos concierne.

— ¿Pero no hay nada en lo que podamos ayudar? —Matthews parece irritado.

— Primeramente nos encargaremos del cuidado de Collins. No avanzaremos un solo paso si uno de nosotros se encuentra en un mal estado —Saco mi comunicador y aquello llama la atención del grupo.

— ¿Qué harás? —Cuestiona Sherry. Marcó el número agendado y espero la respuesta. En la pantalla aparece la imagen de Ingrid, y de repente ya estamos en contacto.

— Hunnigan, necesito transporte para salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

— _¿Qué ha sucedido, Leon?_

— Nada grato en lo absoluto. Esto es una trampa, la ONU no se encuentra aquí.

— _Eso es imposible, han sido raptados por hombres que se encontraban en ese grupo _—Luce tan contrariada como yo_._

— No, Hunnigan. He encontrado información que demuestra que eso es falso, que en realidad buscan a alguien más.

— _¿Y a quién buscan específicamente?_ —Suspiro intranquilo, noto la curiosa mirada de Sherry sobre mí.

— Quieren a Ada. Nos han traído porque… quieren utilizarme como su carnada —No hay sorpresa en ella. Hasta podría decir que veo… ¿diversión?

— _No quiero hacerte sentir mal, Leon _—A qué va ese tono de voz—_. Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Ada pueda saber que la buscan… o que te buscan a ti para traerla a ella?_

— Es un poco tarde para pensar en eso…

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— Sí, Leon ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sherry parece aún más intrigada.

— Creo que Ada ya se encuentra aquí. Y si es así, estoy seguro de que ya sabe qué sucede.

Todos me observan en silencio, sacando conclusiones del supuesto ángel de la guarda con un rifle. Luego un destello pasa por todos, ya lo comprendieron. Pero aun así, no parecen felices, y creo que es mejor así.

Si tenemos a un complicado aliado que desea que estemos a salvo, eso quiere decir que la situación es complicada en sí. Y dudo mucho que el verdadero fin de Ada sea que estemos a salvo. Me ha demostrado cruelmente lo fácil que puedo ser de manipular para que ella consiga lo que busca. Creo que hasta he sido su peón más de una vez. _O dos, tres, cuatro o cinco…_

Collins parece despertar. Sherry se acerca a ella preocupada.

— Jessica —Murmura entre dientes—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Toma su cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Está tan perdida como todos.

— _Leon… —_Casi olvidaba a Hunnigan—_ la verdad es que espero que no sea cierto lo que dices _—Estamos de acuerdo en algo—_, pero si es así, lo mejor será no saber qué sucede. Enviaremos a otro grupo especializado en búsqueda de desaparecidos. Hay un helicóptero en camino a su localización _—La comunicación termina.

Nuevamente soy el centro de atención. Veo que Sherry y Collins me observan de la misma manera, ambas confundidas por lo que sucede, mientras que Hoffman y Matthews mantienen el mutismo. Quizás hayan conseguido un buen aliado, lo mejor para estas cosas tal vez sea eso.

— ¿Ahora qué? —El enfado en la voz de Matthews logra demostrarme su frustración.

— Solo resta esperar.

**-o-**

Esperamos dentro unos eternos tres minutos para que aterrice con dificultad el helicóptero sobre el bosque. Y mientras ayudaba a Hoffman a trasladar a Collins, pude notar que Sherry me observaba con detenimiento, casi como si quisiera atravesar con su mirada dentro de mí y ver mis pensamientos. Creo que ha notado que no planeo viajar con ellos.

Estando Collins ya sentada, ajustada con los cinturones, y apretada con vendas su pierna izquierda, me dirijo hacia el piloto que me espera paciente.

— ¿Hacia dónde, señor Kennedy? — Observo hacia atrás, esperando no ser oído.

— Llévalos al departamento del Gobierno. Yo tomaré otra ruta.

— Pero, señor...

— Con prisa, por favor —Corto sin paciencia, obligándolo a obedecer. Entonces asiente.

— Entendido.

Bajo y veo que Sherry está esperándome con Matthews. No pensarán quedarse conmigo, o sí. Les ordeno que suban y asienten entre dientes. Les sigo el paso, y cuando ya están dentro, y mientras Sherry espera a que Matthews se siente para poder pasar voy ajustando mi equipo ante la vista curiosa de Collins. Espero a que Sherry se ajuste el cinturón, y cuando lo hace le quito el arma de su funda con velocidad para su sorpresa. Le indico al piloto que despegue, y salto cuando la aeronave está a un metro del suelo.

Dirijo mi mirada a lo que creí sería un rostro sorprendido de Sherry, pero lo único que encuentro es que está desajustó su cinturón y me observa indignada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le diga "Sherry, esto es muy peligroso y quiero que vengas conmigo para poner en riesgo tu vida"? Lo único que espero es que este enfado no le dure tanto como el último, creo que su temperamento es su más grande enemigo.

Espero a que el helicóptero se pierda de vista, y cuando pasa a un grupo de árboles me es imposible verlo. _Bien… ahora solo preocúpate por tu vida._

Enfundo mi arma y tomo la de Sherry. Siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito por las armas. O es eso, o simplemente escogió las que a mí más me gustan. _Solo falta que consiga un lanza-garfios…_

Niego con la cabeza mientras tomo mi comunicador y lo apago. Lo que menos espero es recibir llamadas de una enfadada Sherry pidiéndome explicaciones. Y cuando ya lo hube hecho corro en dirección a las mansiones en búsqueda de ese francotirador que tiene mucho qué explicarme.

* * *

**Notas: **Sigo notando que esta historia es la que tiene los capítulos más cortos. No sé con exactitud si simplemente no puedo extenderlos más o si en realidad sí puedo. Pero creo que los haré muy tediosos si lo hago, por lo tanto creo que seguirán siendo así de breves y concisos. Espero que no cause molestias, de todas maneras intentaré no hacerlos tan cortos.

**Sifki8**: Muchas gracias nuevamente. De verdad que ayudas a que esto continúe, porque noté que no todos son de comentar, y que tú lo hagas hace que todo sea mucho más fácil y divertido. _("Si alguien lo lee tal vez no sea tan malo")_. En fin, gracias por darme tus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Y al ver lo que pusiste, pondré más énfasis en hacer interesantes los capítulos en los que Ada aparece.

Saludos a todos, éxitos y nos leemos cuando actualice o me comenten y les responda. ¡Chau chau!


	8. Capítulo VIII Reflejo

Mis… saludos más cordiales a los lectores :D

¿Cómo dicen que están? Espero que bien.

En primer instancia, diré que estoy muy agradecido con los que leen y siguen esta historia, de verdad que me alegran los días, y también (en especial) a quienes la comentan. Eso es genial (Me pongo dramático).

Pero, apartando eso… todos son invitados a leer y a comentar si es que gustan y son tan amables.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII Reflejo**

**Agente Libre Ada Wong**

**Espía de la Organización**

**21 febrero 2014**

**07:40 horas.**

La luz de la Luna menguante es por poco inexistente a estas horas. No se ve nada con claridad en esta época del año. Exactamente tengo que reparar en lo que me rodea cuando está a escasos centímetros de mí. Nunca había percatado, por más que fuese casi imposible, en lo hermosa que se ve la Luna cuando solo se refleja luz en su parte izquierda. Como si fuese su pequeño destello de bondad dentro de un vasto mundo de maldad. Entonces, este sería su momento real, cuando se le ve con la claridad en la plenitud de la verdad. Cuando no hay espacios para engaños, ni cuando éstos se entrometen buscando adueñarse de los momentos; queriendo ser parte de ellos, o incluso ser ellos mismos.

Por más que parezca razonable, no comprendo la relación que me doy con el satélite natural del planeta. Siendo que, aunque intente simplemente observarla, no dejo de implicarme o manifestarme dudas. Dándome a entender que siempre hay un momento, aunque no lo veamos, en el que podemos darnos cuenta de quiénes somos en realidad. No obstante, no encuentro mi respuesta aún, o no quiero encontrarla.

Intento compararme con ella. Entonces, recordando cuando la escudriñaba, noto que ese rodeo que le daba a su cuerpo entero era la única luz que lograba reflejar. A ninguna otra parte llegaban los rayos del Sol cuando menguaba.

Solo ella, en su triste deseo de poder compartir una luz que no le pertenecía. Intentando que, por más que su destino sea obscuro, y que las estrellas junto a ella, las cuales sí poseían su propia luz, se lo repitiesen miles de veces; ella pudiese ser partícipe de algo tan puro y esplendoroso como la radiación emitida por la única y verdadera estrella. A la única que pudiese ver de verdad.

No es que fuese malvada, sino que su destino parecía estar marcado por el mismo demonio. El cual le daba la única opción de ser lo contrario a lo que da claridad y visión; ella sería, sin embargo, quien la quitara, quien la tomara para sí cuando el Sol se fuese. Quien se aprovecharía de la desolación que sobrevendría a todos al verse expuestos y ciegos. Sin embargo, no lo era.

Quizás se había convencido a sí misma de que la razón de su vida era aprovecharse de quienes no podían ver al experimentar la carencia. Quizás había querido entender que ese era el único camino que conducía a donde quería llegar, lo cual seguiría siendo un misterio, aun cuando ya estuviese allí. Cuando estuviese perdida en el abismo de la incertidumbre, cuando no hubiese nada que le devolviera la vista a causa de las muchas que robó. Nada que pudiese actuar diferente al percatarse en ella, al saber quién era. Hasta que su luz se posó sobre ella, y logró hacer que reflejara lo que él emitía.

Seguramente, y cuando lo experimentó por primera vez, debió de sentirse afectada por la naturaleza de esa estrella al querer que ella pudiese ser parecida. Que pudiese tener el mismo objetivo altruista y abnegado; que sintiese el gozo de logar la felicidad verdadera, la que consiste en traerla al otro.

Lo esperable es que notase la realidad tarde. Cuando el Sol ya se hubiese ido y ella volviera a experimentar su luz desde lo lejos. Cuando viera que lo que él emitía era luz, y que donde él no llegaba ahí se allegaba la obscuridad. No era ella quien la transportaba, sino quien sufría juntamente al residirla más de una vez. Al creer que lo que ella ansiaba era exactamente lo contrario a su naturaleza. Mas lo entendió, y aunque fuese tarde, lo seguiría entendiendo. Haría de esa verdad el centro de su vida, y compartiría con aquel magnifico ser de existencia bondadosa su nuevo descubrimiento; que ahora sabía que no era vil y egoísta, sino que intentaba ser como el Sol. Y había aprendido a compartir lo que él compartía, intentando ser un poco más como él. Y así, tal vez, algún día pudiese ser quien emita la luz en vez de quien la refleja.

_Pff…_

No creo que sea momento de decidir un camino diferente al que tracé hace mucho tiempo. Si lo hiciese tendría que volver a empezar, y lo peor de todo no es que él estaría lejos, mucho más adelantado, sino que tendría que encaminarme en un área desconocida, con enemigos que no tengo la capacidad de imaginar. _¿Qué ridículos y banales enemigos podrían molestarme en lo monótono de una vida normal?_

Sin duda, y por más que tenga la capacidad de cambiar, este es mi verdadero camino. No puedo reescribirlo, no me lo permito, por más que él con su maldita bondad y estúpida esperanza en mí me obliguen a quitarme el sueño. Por más que desee arduamente estar en otro lugar soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme al margen, no soy esclava de los deseos. _Aún puedo mantenerme de pie._

Cuando mi agitación se convierte en una molestia me detengo escondiéndome detrás de un roble de tamaño considerable. Todavía puedo escuchar los gruñidos de _El Gigante_ por detrás. Escucho cómo trastabilla, choca con árboles, los derriba. Se detiene creyendo verme, destruye otro. Pero entonces, creo que repara en mi presencia.

No le doy tiempo a que lo reconsidere y me lanzo a la carrera. Hubiese seguido mucho más que cinco simples metros, pero mi desconcentración provoca que respire dificultoso, erróneamente, lo cual hace que el bazo se rellene de sangre mal transitada y me dé puntadas horriblemente dolorosas a la izquierda del abdomen.

Tomo la parte dolorida e intento reponer mi agitada respiración mientras vuelvo a esconderme detrás de un árbol. El estúpido monstruo no se cansa ni un poco. Tomo mi arma enfundada y analizo las posibilidades de escape, pero nuevamente viene a mi mente lo otro. _¿Qué habrán hecho? Estoy absolutamente segura de que Birkin me vio, y más segura aún de que Leon vendrá en mi búsqueda…_

Frunzo el entrecejo al reparar en mi pensamiento. _¿En serio estoy tan segura de eso?_

Lo más seguro es que es lo que espero que pase y no lo que creo sucederá. La verdad de todo esto es que me aterra que sea todo lo contrario. _Pero está a cargo de un grupo de hombres y tiene que hacer lo correcto manteniéndolos a salvo, pero… ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no necesito de su ayuda?_

Niego velozmente con la cabeza. No puede ser real lo que me está pasando, tiene que tratarse de una pesadilla, o como mucho de una maldita broma. Está más que claro que no necesito de la ayuda de nadie. Nunca la necesité. Y también está más que claro que lo que busco no es su ayuda, sino lo que puede implicar tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

Si no hubiese sido por _El Gigante_, golpeando árboles a pocos metros de donde estoy, hubiese permanecido pensando ridiculeces. Al notar su cercanía reparo en que las punzadas en el bazo han cesado, por lo menos un poco. Respiro hondo, y comienzo a correr. Tomo mi lanza-garfios, creyendo ser vista por su torpe visión, y apunto a un roble que está a largos metros, lo que me da un empujón muy largo, haciendo que me aparte rápidamente del enemigo.

Caigo al suelo con decisión, sintiendo el impacto en lo largo de mis piernas, pero no con dolor, sino convicción. Sigo con mi carrera, pero entonces siento el piso estremecerse y temblar cada vez más fuerte. Veo a mis espaldas y me encuentro con _La Plaga_ corriendo raudo hacia donde estoy.

Busco protección entre los árboles, o aunque sea un poco de camuflaje que logre apartarme, pues sin el arma indicada dudo que pueda derribarlo. Me escondo nuevamente en la obscura arboleda, pero al no encontrarme _El Gigante_ se enfurece y comienza derribar los árboles que tiene cerca, perdiendo la vista completamente de mí. _Genial…_

Hubiese escapado si no fuera que por escuchar disparos me hubiese alarmado. Veo alrededor, pero no estoy a la vista de nadie. Me tranquilizo, pero dejo de escuchar la tala de árboles que cometía un perseguidor mío. Entonces maldigo por lo bajo al girarme y encontrarme con quien menos quería en ese preciso instante.

— Maldición…

Leon está disparándole desde unos diez metros de distancia. Y llamó su atención, se acerca a él.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo…?

Me alejo del árbol al ver que _El Gigante_ pretende increparlo y seguramente aplastarlo. Tomo velocidad, golpeando ramas y árboles con éstas, intentando con todos los medios posibles llamar su atención sin llamar la de Leon, pero nada funciona. _¡Maldita sea!_

Me arriesgo y disparo. Para mi mala fortuna el estruendo fue más ruidoso de que hubiese deseado hasta en mi contra. Ambas miradas me toman como objetivo, una con ira y hambre mientras que la otra con confusión y esperanzas. _¿Otra vez?_

Disparo velozmente siete balas a _El Gigante_, y esto lo hace enfurecer. Corre violentamente hacia mí. Pero no es el único.

Con mi arma aún empuñada, y mis sentimientos queriéndose desvanecer dentro de mí, quito de la mira al monstruo y la dirijo hacia Leon, que se detiene velozmente al reparar en mi acción. Veo en su expresión lo que no me hubiese gustado nunca reconocer; dolor. El dolor baña todo su semblante, pero de repente parece no importarle y vuelve a su carrera, lo que me molesta y constriñe. Sin reconocer otro camino, tomo mi lanza-garfios con la otra mano y con el arma disparo a los árboles cercanos a Leon, dándole a entender que fallé al querer asesinarlo. Creo que lo ha entendido, pues se detuvo. Pero aquello sigue en su rostro, lo que nubla toda mi vista y me oprime la garganta con violencia.

Intento reponerme lo más rápido posible y disparo con el lanza-garfios hacia otro árbol lejano, dándome un impulso mucho mayor al anterior. Lo que me deja a largos metros de mi atacante, quien no se cansa. A diferencia de quien yo pretendía nunca lo hiciera.

_Pero aquí estoy yo, quitando todo sueño de mi camino, y allegando hacia mí todo lo que signifique peligro…_

— Lo siento mucho, Leon.

* * *

**Notas:** Me gusta como comienzan a formarse los capítulos y le dan una historia no muy larga pero si muy duradera a este Fic. Nuevamente agradezco si es que leyeron. El que le den una oportunidad a este Fic es lo único que pido, por eso les agradezco a quien esté (o haya estado) leyendo.

**Sifki8**: Siempre me alegra leerte. En serio, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre presentes. También es una grata alegría el que no te parezca que hay demora, tal vez tengas razón en decir que no la hay, pero la verdad es que soy un poco dramático cuando se trata de lo que hago. Así que es posible que haya exageración en lo que diga (advierto). Qué bueno que el anterior capítulo que haya gustado y que te parezca que cada vez es más interesante. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que logre cumplir con las expectativas que pusiste sobre él.

**lusgirlsonhjh: **Mis bienvenidas a este Fic. Gracias por comentar, en serio. Me alegra mucho que te hayan parecido buenos los capítulos, y, como pediste, aquí está la actualización. Espero que este capítulo, al igual que los demás, haya sido de tu agrado y disfrute. Gracias por todo.

Muy bien, está de más repetir gracias, así que… espero que nos leamos pronto. Éxitos y saludos. ¡Chau chau!


	9. Capítulo IX Papi Leon

Buenas…, gente.

¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Aquí un nuevo capítulo de SAA.

Creo que me retrasé un poco, y lamento si eso creo inconformidad, pero espero que este capítulo genere un cambio. Creo que es un poco diferente a los anteriores, le puesto un poco de carga. Espero que les guste y, si son tan amables, me comenten qué les pareció.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo IX Papi Leon**

**Agente Leon Scott Kennedy**

**Líder de Escuadrón D.S.O**

**21 febrero 2014**

**08:03 horas.**

En el cielo estrellado, una porción arrinconada comenzó a teñirse brillante. Pasando a ocultar con un manto protector al firmamento, y obligando a esa poca parte de la Luna a ser casi invisible. Permitiendo, de ese modo, que la arboleda sea más que clara, pues ahora se podían apreciar los bellos colores de los gigantes robles que cubrían el norte de Illinois.

Había árboles cortos, de bellos verdes naturales, pero también otros más largos de veinte metros más. Los más largos, de los que se podían apreciar sus copas desde lo lejos, éstos eran como quienes le daban la vida a los otros más pequeños, pues sus raíces llegaban hasta las de los jóvenes y parecían fortalecerlos, brindarles apoyo y un lugar donde aferrarse para crecer.

Por más que hubiese abundante vida gracias a los árboles, el terreno era llano e inhóspito; no se oía animal alguno cerca, ni siquiera insectos que aprovechasen de la gran vida allí.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi miente, luego de que ésta fuese interrumpida al reparar en la hora, y me obligó a caer a tierra y sentir el golpe con plena convicción. Y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba tragando pesado.

En otra instancia claramente hubiese corrido a pesar de las balas, hubiese permanecido a la carrera por más que implicara mucho más que peligro. Pero había algo de rotunda diferencia en esta oportunidad. Claramente me había apuntado con el arma, y por más que no fuese necesariamente diferente a las otras veces, había notado dolor.

Pensé que sería mejor dejar pasar eso y continuar aunque no me quisiese cerca; averiguar qué sucede en este lugar, pero entonces una de sus balas rozó mi hombro y chocó contra el roble que había dejado atrás. Ridículamente quedé atónito, incapaz de moverme por largos segundos mientras la veía marcharse de aquí llevándose a ese monstruo con ella.

Luego de eso, los perdí de vista, mas no al sendero que habían tomado. Y como si fuese irónicamente una mala fortuna, no pude pensar en nada más que no fuese el deseo clara de Ada en no tenerme cerca. _Esto no es para nada simple…_

Intenté reponerme, poniéndome de pie. No percaté con exactitud cuándo fue que quedé echado en el suelo, observando con indecisión la fuerte perforación de la bala en el duro árbol. _Si no hubiese mantenido el ritmo me habría matado._

Observé anonadado el costado de la camisa rasgado por la bala. Entonces comienzo a recapacitar en los adjetivos que antes utilicé para calificarla. Ninguno sirve ahora.

Tomo el arma de Sherry nuevamente, y me dedico, por más que fuese difícil, a seguir el camino que decliné por debilidad. Creo que aunque no desee que esté allí, y seguro tiene sus razones, tengo que saber por qué la buscan, y por qué me utilizarían como carnada. Quizás pueda darles lo que buscan, después de todo ese era mi plan en un principio, o aunque sea una parte de él. De todos modos, no dejaré que nada intimide mis decisiones, pretendí en un principio no dejar que ningún sentimiento frustre la misión, y ésta no será ninguna excepción. _Ya no hay a quién proteger, solo estoy yo…_

— ¿Me extrañaste?

Giro con violencia mi mirada hacia atrás, pero cuando reconozco quién es bajo el arma. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? Mi orden había sido clara, no hay nada de divertido en ponerse en peligro, y claramente no entiendo la gracia que le ve, pues sonríe con sorna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Esperabas que me quede sin hacer nada? —No entiendo la gracia—. Pero lo interesante fue lo decidido que estaba el piloto en llevarnos, no fue fácil hacerlo aterrizar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sherry?

— Tranquilo, Matthews me ayudó a obligarlo a aterrizar. ¿No me digas que esperabas que me quedase tranquila mientras tú te encargabas de esto solo?

— Creo que había sido claro. ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

— Oye, tú hiciste trampa y te llevaste mi arma además —Me mira ofendida, y maldición, pero no lo entiendo.

— Pero parece que te las arreglaste para conseguir otra—Señalo la que empuña con su mano derecha.

— Es de Matthews. Dijo que la necesitaría —Sonrío y la molesta, _qué bueno_—. ¿Qué?

— Creo que te has hecho con un fanático nuevo.

— No seas tonto, solo es un buen chico. Además Collins no paraba de hablar de lo valiente que fuiste al tomar el control tú solo —Golpea mi hombro divertida, pero luego nota la marca de la bala en la camisa—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dieron? ¿Hay más infectados aún?

— No tranquila. No pasó nada.

Me mira confundida, ¿ya lo habrá adivinado? No entiendo cómo, pero siempre se entera de lo que sucede por más que sea extremadamente raro. Sus ojos se vuelven a la rasgadura de la camisa, pero luego observa hacia la tala de árboles que me rodea, y las marcas de los pies de _La Plaga_. Me observa y me tiende la mano.

— Bien… ¿Se fueron por allá? —Dice señalando las notables pisadas, yo asiento—. Entonces, vamos.

— Está bien, pero mantente al margen, por favor —Comienzo a caminar pero me detiene nuevamente enseñándome su mano vacía de nuevo—. ¿Qué?

— Devuélveme mi arma.

La miro confundido, pero cedo a dársela. Tomo la mía y veo que me tiende la de Matthews. La enfundo y comenzamos a seguir los rastros que dejaron Ada y el monstruo. No es difícil de descifrar qué paso. Claramente Ada fue por los árboles, eso explica la razón de que muchos se encuentren talados, no hay paciencia en el virus _Las Plagas_.

Mientras atravieso el segundo árbol, reparo en que Sherry me observa con indecisión en su rostro. _¿Otra vez…?_

— ¿Pasa algo? —Creo que la pregunta la sobresaltó levemente.

— N-no… —Tartamudea.

— ¿Y por qué esa expresión?

— Pues… —Vacila su mirada entre el sendero y sus pies— ¿La viste?

— ¿Qué?

— A ella. ¿La viste? —Ojalá no la hubiese entendido— ¿Estaba con el B.O.W.*?

— ¿Ella? —Mi tono de voz la intimida, no otra vez— ¿Tú la viste?

— Pues… sí, pero… —Titubea, pero la interrumpo.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Hubiera evitado fracasos.

— ¿"Evitado fracasos"?

— No es nada. Ahora camina —Ignoró su confusión y continúo.

— Oye, ¿qué sucede? —Me alcanza—. No te lo dije porque pensé que harías algo como esto. Además, esto no está bien, Leon.

— ¿Qué no está bien? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces te he llamado la atención como a una niña? No me obedeces de ninguna manera, se supone que estás a mi cargo —Ahora ella también está enfadad, _genial_.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de las cosas no salgan bien, Leon…

— En parte, sí la tienes —Me observa indignada, _¿Cuándo es que nos detuvimos?_

— ¿Qué sucedió para que estés de esta manera?

— No sucedió nada. Ahora apresúrate, si es que aún pretendes seguir...

— ¡Leon, ya basta! ¡Te he seguido hasta aquí solo para asegurarme de que estés a salvo! ¡No soportaría en ninguna instancia dejarte solo en una situación como esta! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que te podría pasar si no tuvieses respaldo! —_Oh, no ¿Está llorando?_— ¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que está sucediendo para arriesgarte de esta forma?! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya no te esfuerzas como antes?! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Por poco y me quiebra. En temblor en su voz está lo suficientemente cargado de emociones. Esto no es para nada justo, ahora me siento terrible. No puedo seguir culpando a Sherry por errores míos. Debo dejar de escapar de lo que la relacione. Este miedo absurdo de encontrarme nuevamente con Ada y que suceda lo que siempre sucede me está martirizando de la manera más horrenda que jamás viví.  
Con Claire nunca tuve este tipo de encrucijadas, no sé si es porque hay una distancia muy pronunciada en nosotros dos, o si en realidad siempre supo saber qué preguntar y qué no. Pero no aun así, por más que Sherry haya tenido el valor necesario para, seguramente, apuntarle con un arma a un piloto del gobierno para asegurarse de que yo esté a salvo, y por más que haya tenido las agallas necesarias para arriesgarse y plantearme todo lo que ha estado callando con paciencia, no puedo decirle qué es lo que me molesta, o siquiera confesarle por qué me estoy entregando de esta manera. No puedo decirle la verdad, porque ni siquiera yo la sé, ni quiero saberla. Por consiguiente tendré que seguir siendo un extraño muy conocido para Sherry, pues ella no es culpable de nada, y no merece cargar con el peso de los problemas ajenos.

Nuevamente tendrá que verme con malos ojos, pero lo merezco. Espero paciente a que sus lágrimas dejen de derramarse. _No puedo creer que se sienta así por mí._

Pongo una mano en su hombro, y ella me observa frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo siento mucho, Sherry… —Mi susurro es por poco audible— no debí decir esas cosas, ni siquiera tienen sentido —Toma mi mano y baja su cabeza.

— No es tu culpa…

— Sí la es —Me devuelve la mirada cohibida—. Siempre has estado a mi espalda y nunca te he agradecido que me protejas.

— Es mi trabajo…

— Aun así —Sonríe, y por fin me siento victorioso. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero no fui consciente hasta que me vi envuelto en un abrazo. Está ocultando su rostro lloroso en mi pecho.

— Siento mucho que tengas que cargar todo el tiempo con esta máquina de emociones bipolares —Sonrío al entender que se refiere a ella misma—. Nunca se lo he dicho a ustedes, pero por más que diga que son mis mejores amigos… a Claire y a ti, siempre los he visto como mis verdaderos padres.

Ojalá no hubiese escuchado eso. Sonrío dejándome llevar por su emoción, ahora siento cómo la tensión va bajando y me dejo llevar por los fuertes latidos de Sherry. He sido terrible con ella, y siempre ha sido quien se preocupa y desea devolverme todos los favores. Mayor valor en una persona no he encontrado que en esta muchacha, ni menos valentía y coraje. Podrán decir lo que quieran de ella, "que es inexperta y le falta mucho que aprender", pero no podrán encontrar a alguien que ansíe más en cumplir su trabajo que ella.

Cuando se separa me siento un poco mejor, no tan ahogado por esa carga de emociones extrañas; realmente me hace ver como su verdadero padre. Lo que me recuerda que Claire decía lo mismo; _"Hasta se parecen"._ Qué ridículo. Por más que no hayan sido los mejores, ella tiene sus padres, y los seguirá teniendo. Lo importante es que lo reconozca.

— Bien. Suficiente, no quiero llorar. Tengo una imagen que mantener —Sonríe divertida y me obliga a imitarla—. Si aún quieres ser mi compañera, tenemos un francotirador a quien devolverle los favores.

Frunce el ceño primero, pero luego asiente sonriente. Creo que con lo último ha descubierto la verdad, y en cierto punto me calma, pues no deseaba decirlo claramente. Evito aquello de manera diaria.

Cuando notamos la gran claridad que comienza a emerger en la arboleda, nos damos cuenta de la hora que es y damos prisa a nuestro trote. _Solo espero que esta vez valga la pena todo esto…_

El Sol no es visible todavía, pero no escatima en sus rayos por todo el terreno. Más bien deja que lleguen hasta los puntos más recónditos de la obscuridad, dejando que hasta las sombras sean llenas de claridad, y por más que busquen contrarrestarlo, en su penumbra hay luz.

Cuando comenzamos a notar que los árboles son menos en número nos damos cuenta que empezamos a alejarnos de ellos. Y sin que reparemos en ello, nos adentramos en una avenida son población, casi abandonada.

Las luces de los locales están encendidas, también las de los faroles que alumbraban la gran calle, pero hay un sentimiento claro de soledad en este lugar. No hay nada claro que lo mencione, pero se siente la falta reinar. O en otras palabras, se armoniza el vacío con la carencia.

Sherry parece tener los mismos pensamientos, siendo que observa el lugar con lástima. Nos detenemos al cruzar la calle y ver los locales que rodean la avenida. Extrañamente no encontramos indicios de que hayan estado aquí, pero las pisadas claramente exponen que han tomado este camino.

— Mmm… —Sherry me observa— ¿Y qué tal te va en tu relación con el tal Jake Wesker?

— ¿Q-que? —La he sobresaltado de nuevo, _¿Pero qué…?_

— Tranquila, solo preguntaba. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? — Suspira bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Comenzamos a andar buscando algún indicio por la calle.

— Pues… no hemos hablado desde hace mucho —Su voz tiembla temerosa mientras camina. _¿Cree que la estoy molestando, o que pretendo incomodarla?_

— ¿Pero sí se hablan? —Me observa confundida, luego sonríe— ¿Qué?

— No me digas que eres así de chismoso.

— No seas absurda. Solo lo decía para iniciar una conversación, no quiere decir nada que hable así de ese tal "niño súper dotado".

— Nadie lo llama así —Su diversión continúa.

— Pues yo sí.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso? —Realmente no la entiendo.

— No sé cómo, pero esto resulta aún más absurdo —Esquivo su mirada, me hará reír si la veo.

— Tranquilo, "papi Leon". Jake no es una mala persona, solo tiene un pasado muy peculiar, es común que no quiera confiar en las personas después de ser traicionado reiteradas veces —_Un momento… ¿Me llamó "papi Leon"? ¿Y qué es eso de un pasado peculiar? Según tenía entendido era nada más y nada menos que un mercenario_.

— ¿Pasado peculiar?

— Sí, algo así.

— Interesante…

— Ah, y otra cosa… es Muller, no Wesker. Me lo ha repetido tantas veces que creo jamás lo olvidaré.

— Intentaré no olvidarlo —Mencionó mirando hacia un callejón que tiene algunos ladrillos salidos —. Creo que es por ahí.

Seguimos el sendero que marca el callejón, y claramente es el lugar por el cual se marcharon. La pared que convertía al callejón en un callejón sin salida fue derribada por algo muy grande. No sé cuándo pero seguimos las marcas casi corriendo, algo en mí teme algo malo.

Corremos y nos encontramos nuevamente con un pequeño bosque. Lo atravesamos, reparando nuevamente en la tala intencional de árboles, y nos encontramos con un cadáver extremadamente enorme.

— ¿Está muerto?

No lleva heridas grandes, pero en su espalda hay una especie de herida, por no decir porción de carne hecha pedazos. No se mueve, ni siquiera respira. Claramente está muerto, aunque creo que siempre lo estuvo.

— Leon…

Recién entonces noto que nos encontramos frente a una especie de mansión. Es muy parecida a las que vimos antes, solo que esta parece haber sido azotada por el paso de los años. La maleza crece en sus cimientos. Lleva cinco pisos, y su longitud es cercana al de una manzana entera.

Sherry me observa paciente, sin tener otro objetivo en mente asiento, y comienzo a acercarme a la puerta que tiene una pequeña escalera a la entrada. Espero a Sherry, y cuando me alcanza se coloca frente a la puerta. A mi señal, la abrimos.

* * *

B.O.W.: del Inglés _Biological Organic Weapon, _Arma Biológica Orgánica.

* * *

**Notas:** Se los advertí, le puse mucha carga emocional, y lamento si no es de su agrado (si lo es, mejor), pero es necesario, creo yo, para la continuación de los capítulos. Ya tengo planeado cómo seguirán, y necesitaba que suceda algo como esto, pues… no diré nada. Que los capítulos hablen por sí solos.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y disfrute. Agradezco mucho a los que leen, también a los que siguen y a los que me siguen a mí. Y también muchas gracias a los que toman de su tiempo para dejarme un _review._ Eso ayuda mucho a que la historia, de alguna manera, se divulgue más.

**Sifki8**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo anterior, en mi interior esperaba que fuera "memorable". Es curioso que te guste más la redacción de Ada, es la que más se detiene a pensar (Entre los dos). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**lusgirlsonhjh:** Estoy feliz de que te gusten los capítulos. Y, no sé si fue a propósito, o si "sos" de Argentina también. Gracias por los halagos y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Yo espero poder seguir así o mejor.

Muchas gracias por todo, saludos, éxitos y nos leemos. ¡Chau!


	10. Capítulo X El Jefe

¡Saludos, amados lectores!

Aquí vuelvo con otra actualización. Tenía planeado actualizar antes, pero estuve muy cargado con los estudios, casi que no puedo dormir. Pero, en fin, pude escribir, por más que no sea de los capítulos más largos. "Pero, bue'…"

**Aviso:** En este capítulo hago mención de una escena del libro _"Resident Evil: City Of The Dead"_ de _S. D. Perry._ Para los conocedores, lo notaran, por más que sea breve.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo X El Jefe**

**Agente Libre Ada Wong**

**Espía de la Organización**

**21 febrero 2014**

**08:20 horas.**

_Esto tiene que ser una estúpida broma._

Detener a _El Gigante_ no había sido ningún problema. Después de todo, la plaga estuvo expuesta al recibir daños en la cicatriz que se veía en su espalda. Solo tuve que exterminarla y cayó al suelo como si nunca hubiese tenido vida. Lamentablemente, no tuve el tiempo necesario para festejar por la victoria, pues al momento de que cayó e inspeccioné si seguía con vida, Leon y Birkin arribaron.

Observé con paciencia lo que fuesen a hacer, manteniendo distancia gracias a un escondite. Pero si lo hubiese pensado mejor, hasta me hubiese mostrado a mí misma para que me siguiesen y se apartasen del lugar que tenía toda la pinta de ser peligroso.

_¿Las balas no significan nada para ti?_

Realmente no deseaba tener que dispararle nuevamente, el tener que empuñar un arma y apuntarla hacia él no es una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer. Pero últimamente se ha empeñado en hacerme las cosas más difíciles. _Aunque… no tendría que pasar nada de esto si me hubiese mantenido al margen, y hubiese analizado mejor la misión._

No. Hubo tiempo para pensarlo. En mí estuvo la decisión de aceptar este reto, siendo que creo que yo misma busqué este encargo. No creo que el trabajo hubiese llegado a mí si es que yo no me hubiese enterado de antemano. De todos modos, ahora estoy a la mitad del transcurso de la misión. Irme o seguir son las únicas dos opciones. No puedo quedarme a pensar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese declinado la misión en un principio.

Veo el cielo, y me asombro al notar la velocidad con la que el tiempo transcurre. Los rayos del sol se estiran al saber del alba, y cubren con sus brazos extendidos todo lo que permitiese su calor. Los primeros rayos chocan contra mis ojos con temor, lo que me provoca entrecerrarlos. _Es demasiado claro para esta obscuridad…_

Veo nuevamente el sendero que tomaron y, mientras me maldigo mentalmente al ceder, me aventuro a ingresar. Efectivamente el lugar no está vacío. _Tal vez alguien nos espere._

_"¡Aguanta, Ada! ¡Tú solo aguanta, yo te subiré!"._ Las palabras continúan cruzando mi mente. A veces es tan confuso que no sé si soy yo quién las trae de regreso o simplemente hay cosas que me recuerdan aquel momento. Pienso que por más que muchas cosas sean diferentes, hay un parecido tan minúsculo en ellas que te hace revivir momentos pasados; degustar el hermoso aroma de algo o alguien, la sensación cálida de la compañía de alguien en quien confiar, el escuchar algo que antaño fue mencionado del mismo modo, en el mismo orden y con la misma convicción. A menudo creo que el renacer de una sensación pasada no es valorado de la manera en que se lo merece, se ambiciona siempre lo más frívolo y pasajero.

_Al parecer es más fácil reparar en las cosas si estás concentrado._

Niego con la cabeza ante la ironía, no puedo pensar en que estoy concentrada cuando en realidad no paro de pensar en que no debería de estar aquí. De que en realidad esto no tendría que estar pasando.

Tal vez, si no hubiese enviado la información adecuada, no se hubiesen encargado de esta misión ellos. Tal vez, sus jefes habrían enviado a un equipo especial de rescate, no a un escuadrón de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad. Siendo realista, ellos no se harían cargo si es que no hubiese relación estrecha con el gobierno. Pero al parecer, y para nada sorpresa mía, ellos hallaron un supuesto anexo entre el secuestro y el gobierno.

_No finjas. Tú sabías que esto pasaría, no lo hubieras hecho si no lo hubieses previsto._

Niego nuevamente. Ahora no es momentos de reproches, mucho menos si yo misma lo hago. Creo que éste es el momento propicio en el que reparare las fallas. Si hubo una equivocación previa, creo que puedo hacer que desaparezca. Después de todo, el que da puede quitar.

Cuando estoy dentro, ya habiendo cruzado la puerta y examinado su interior desde lejos, noto que el lugar no es tan parecido a los anteriores. A diferencia de las cuatro mansiones, las cuales parecían castillos de la edad media, éste es, más bien, una especia de fuerte militar.

El interior es de ladrillo, lo que me hace pensar que habían escatimado claramente en lo estético. Efectivamente, el único fin que tenían en mente era que fuese lo suficientemente grande para hospedar a un gran ejército.

Mantengo la guardia al pensar lo último. Y cuando agudizo el oído escucho los pasos de Leon y Birkin. Están por delante, y son tan minuciosos en sus pasos como pueden. Cuando doy tres pasos más, pegándome a la pared, noto con confusión que hay algo en el aire que me detalla que no estamos solos; como si fuese el aliento de alguien más, el rose del cuerpo de otra persona.

Intento agudizar más el oído, pero escucho que se detienen. O mejor dicho, no escucho nada de ellos. Pero de repente una puerta se abre, y no es cerca de mí. Entiendo que se trata de ellos, entonces me apresuro. Pero para mi fortuna, al girar el pasillo, me encuentro con otro pasillo largo, con seis puertas esta vez.

_Maldición…_

Me acerco a uno, pero no oigo nada. Entonces, como si fuese extremadamente irreparable, escucho un golpe por detrás de mí. Cuando intento girarme un puño golpea mi rostro con violencia, pero no me da opción de caer, me veo atrapada en brazos de dos sujetos, que antes de darme oportunidad de contraatacar me inyectan algo en el cuello.

Aguanto la queja y golpeo al que sostiene mi brazo derecho, pero antes de que pudiese a atinarle un golpe al otro, siento mis oídos fallar, con fuertes y aturdidores zumbidos, y de repente me veo sucumbir en el suelo.

Lentamente la imagen se vuelve borrosa, y ante un contorno obscuro, una densa penumbra cubre mis ojos. Intento moverme, pero solo consigo sentir cansancio en mis brazos y piernas.

**-o-**

Nuevamente el olfato es el primero en despertar; me avisa que me encuentro en un lugar altamente húmedo. Escucho el sonido de pequeños metales chocando. Luego comienzo a sentir mis brazos, allí reparo en que mi tacto vuelve. Siento presión en mis muñecas, lo que me advierte de que estoy esposada y colgada de mis muñecas.

Cuando abro los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de lo nuboso en las pupilas, veo que estoy en una habitación de unos siete metros cuadrados, bastante alta para tener un espacio tan corto. Respiro profundo, y noto cómo mis fosas nasales se mojan levemente. _Estúpida humedad…_

Giro mi rostro hacia mis costados, hallándome sola. Veo que me han atado con cadenas a un tubo que está en el techo. Y los sujetos fueron tan inexpertos que dejaron frente a mí la silla con la cual se mantuvieron arriba mientras me colgaban.

Muevo mis manos con cuidado, pero no hay caso; en todas las posiciones esto es aterradoramente incómodo y doloroso. Extrañamente, esto me recuerda a la vez en la que me atraparon en ese raro país de Europa. Con la excepción de que aquella vez no usaron cadenas. _Brutos… con lo que me recuerda…_

Levanto mis piernas para ver mis zapatos, y me alivio al ver que son de los que tienen los cuchillos calientes.

Hallando la posición justa, levanto mis piernas, manteniendo el peso con las puntas de los pies y la fuerza de la cadera. Cuando la punta de mi zapato está ya a centímetros de mis manos, acerco el calzado para quitar el tacón. No me atrevo a tocar el cuchillo al notar que está caliente. Ni lo antes haría al saber de su filo.

Levanto aún más las piernas, y cortó con rapidez el tubo que me mantenía en lo alto con una corta patada. Pero cuando noto mi futura caída, recuerdo la cercanía de la silla, por lo que giro velozmente antes de hallarme en el suelo, rozando el mueble de madera.

Resoplo para mis adentros al ver lo cerca que estuve de quebrarme un hueso.

_¿Qué demonios…? ¿Ahora tengo que estar notando todo cuando está a punto de golpearme?_

Me indigna mi falta de concentración. Pero al menos, creo que todo esto logrará que me enfoque aún más en mis asuntos. Si esta misión resulta victoriosa, creo que no habrá problemas en concentrarme. _Por supuesto. Si lo único que quieres en concentrarte…_

Niego mordiéndome el labio inferior. Aun no entiendo cómo es que me recrimino a mí misma todo el tiempo, se supone que la persona de estima más grande hacia mí soy yo misma. _Pero por más que reconozca la verdad eso no hace que el mundo me sorprenda con una pequeña felicidad…_

Lo triste de ello, es que mi estima es minúscula.

Me acerco hacia la puerta, intentando distraerme de mis pensamientos y fijando mi meta en ser silenciosa, pues el sonido del metal cortado no lo fue en lo absoluto.

Abro la puerta, viendo que por debajo no hay sombras de nadie, entonces comienzo a correr, todavía con mis zapatos en manos encadenadas. Pero me detengo al escuchar una charla al costado del pasillo que estoy cruzando. Me freno pegada a la pared y allí lo escucho con más claridad, hablan con dificultad. _No es su idioma…_

— Sí. Busca al jefe y dile que la tenemos —Frunció el ceño al escucharlo. _¿El jefe?_

— ¿Y qué le decimos de los agentes americanos? —Abrió los ojos a más no poder al oír lo último.

— Él dijo que si la capturábamos, que nos olvidásemos de ellos. Están atrapados en la otra sala. Los deben estar matando ahora. Yo iré a revisar.

* * *

**Notas:** Bien, les avisaré que hice como un recuento y creo que serán 20 o 21 capítulos. Todo depende de lo que cruce mi mente. Pero, por ahora, tenemos para un tanto más. Quiero agradecerles sinceramente (otra vez) a quienes me siguen en esta historia. Me hace feliz el ver que les agrade y sea de su gusto, me ayuda a sentirme realizado, por más que sea poco el trabajo. Sé que aún puedo dar más. Y espero que vean más énfasis en mi trabajo.

**Sifki8**: Nuevamente te reportas con otro _review_. No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que digas "Otro capítulo más que me encanta y que a la vez me deja con ganas de leer más". Si en realidad es así (y no buscas hacer feliz al escritor) aquí está la actualización. Espero que este capítulo de Ada te guste. Sé que es corto, pero traté de plasmar un pensamiento un poco pesimista que tiene ella sobre sí misma. Espero que te agrade, gracias por dejar siempre tus cometarios.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Bienvenido/a a SAA. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y como publicaste, claramente pretendo continuar. Así que… ¡aquí otro capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutes. Desde ya, gracias por leer y comentar.

_Okay…_ Espero poder dejar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Viendo mi resumen a mí me gustó, veremos qué deparan ustedes en la próxima actualización. Saludos, éxitos y nos leemos pronto. ¡Chau chau!


End file.
